


【万笛】眠龙勿扰

by AnuoEuphemia



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-30 10:10:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia
Summary: 龙！伊万x驯龙师！卢卡HP与半吊子的西幻的杂糅世界观。总之就是xjb写的。全文37k。





	【万笛】眠龙勿扰

Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus.

拉基蒂奇一直觉得，自己的生命可以用“无聊”二字来概括，作为实力位于巅峰的龙族一员，他既没有某些同族那样对于财宝的执着，也没有那种仗着实力为非作歹甚至统治世界的野心，如果硬要说的话，他可能更偏向于前者。  
但拉基蒂奇与普通的龙族又有不同，在他许多年的认知里，他甚至可以说是独一无二，普通的龙族只会有龙的形态，充满力量感而极其醒目，而拉基蒂奇却不同，他可以在龙与人之间自由选择形态。  
也许自己会愿意去探知一下人类的生活，就是因为这个，熟练地通过小路离开山洞，去到山脚下的酒馆时拉基蒂奇想着，至少人类的酒真的很好喝。  
他习惯坐在角落里，点上一杯辣喉咙的火焰威士忌，静静地观察人类，酒馆总是人来人往，让拉基蒂奇觉得有趣。因为总是固定的时间固定的点单，他也因此被酒馆老板记住了，人与精灵的混血处境尴尬，但对方似乎丝毫不介意，开着酒馆过得随心所欲，和谁都能聊上几句。  
偶尔遇上拉基蒂奇心情好的时候，他也会给人类的寻龙队伍当向导，与许多向导只是熟悉地形，而几乎让他们一无所获不同，跟着拉基蒂奇去寻龙，即便最后找不到龙，也总能捡到一些诸如鳞片，或是龙脱落的角质层之类小东西。对于人类来说，已经是极大的收获。  
一来二去，竟然也让拉基蒂奇变得小有名气，每次去到酒馆里，总有寻龙队伍请他来做向导，而拉基蒂奇是否答应则全看心情。  
他也与维达讨论过为什么人类对于龙如此执着，有精灵血统的酒馆老板笑着为他倒满一整杯火焰威士忌，“传说中巨龙总是守护着大量的宝藏，谁会不动心呢。就算没有宝藏，龙是多么强大的魔法生物，身上的每一个部分都有用处，再加上屠龙勇士的传说，谁都想碰一碰运气。”  
拉基蒂奇对于这种明知找不到、就算找到了也有巨大实力差距，却依旧执着的想法不敢苟同。在他看来，人类弱小而生命短暂，与其浪费在寻龙这种没影子的事情上，倒不如真正去做点有意义的。  
他向维达点点头，拿着杯子去到自己常坐的角落。酒馆老板摆弄着自己的藏酒，无论相处多久，他也始终看不透拉基蒂奇，对方每天都好像闲得没事做，也与所有人都保持着距离，却好像与龙有着某种天然的联系。  
没等他继续思考下去，壁炉里的火焰变成绿色，一个穿着斗篷的人从里面走出来，摘下了自己的兜帽。拉基蒂奇举起杯子的手滞了滞，目光定在那人的一头麦金色发丝上。  
“卢卡！”酒馆几秒的安静后很快恢复了常态，维达朝着来人兴奋地挥手，“好久不见！”  
“好久不见了Domo。”他迎接了酒馆老板一个热情的拥抱，然后在吧台边坐下。“抱歉之前一直没有找到时间来看你。”维达毫不在意地挥挥手，“要喝点什么，火焰威士忌？蜂蜜酒？还是你最喜欢的黄油啤酒？”  
一句话让他们都想起了曾经在学校里共同度过的七年时光，莫德里奇的笑容深了不少，眉宇间的忧愁也被稍稍抚平，“那就黄油啤酒，你知道我总会选择这个。”维达倒酒时不满地说道，“你知道吗，这里的人都不能理解黄油啤酒的美妙，我实在是太寂寞了。”  
“我早就告诉过你，酒馆应该开在更加热闹一点的地方。”莫德里奇说道，喝了一口他的啤酒，舔去了唇角沾上的泡沫。  
“这里也很热闹，”维达给自己也倒了一杯，满足地喝了一大口，“能够见到许多种族，非常有趣。”他又笑起来，“你这个一毕业就去孤岛上研究龙的人有什么资格说我！”提到龙，莫德里奇脸上的笑容渐渐隐去。  
“怎么了？”维达放下杯子，“工作不顺利吗？”好友对于龙的执着和热情维达一直无法理解，尤其是在看见了他身上龙族留下的伤疤之后，但他始终尊重莫德里奇的这份热爱。  
“我今天来正是和工作有关。”莫德里奇一脸严肃地说道，“我需要向你打听一些事情。”维达不知道从哪里拿出了自己的魔杖，敲敲杯沿让黄油啤酒重新在杯中注满。“有什么事值得你跑这么远？”  
莫德里奇拿出一张图给他，维达展开，发现上面是一张龙蛋的照片。“三天前，这枚龙蛋从岛上失踪了，你也知道，我们对每一枚龙蛋都施加了追踪魔法，最后一次魔法痕迹就出现在这附近。”  
维达皱着眉，“卢卡，我很想帮你，但你也知道我并不是一个读心者，如果有人在我的酒馆里悄悄交易龙蛋，我也不会知道啊。”酒馆向来是个鱼龙混杂的地方，维达也知道总有些私下交易会在眼底进行，但没有威胁到他的生意时，他也就睁一只眼闭一只眼了。  
“我知道，我来这里是想请你帮我留意这枚龙蛋的动向。”他凑近些，放低了声音，“多马戈伊，这不是在开玩笑，丢失的是匈牙利树蜂，你应该还记得我们在神奇生物保护课程上学过的内容。”  
龙当中最残暴的品种之一，维达脑子里飞快窜过这一条信息，他点点头，“好，我会帮你留意的。”莫德里奇叹口气，“现在它也许已经在黑市被卖掉了，我很可能晚了不止一步。”维达望向拉基蒂奇坐的那个位置，忽然有了主意。  
“我认识一个人，”他开口道，让莫德里奇抬头看他，“他对于寻找龙很有一套，你也许可以寻求他的帮助。”  
莫德里奇笑着摇摇头，“Domo，你应该还没有忘记，我自己就是一名驯龙师吧。”  
“我知道，但是我总觉得他和龙之间有一种很特殊的联系，开酒馆这些年，我见过这么多寻龙的队伍，只有他能够带着他们找到一些属于龙的东西。”精灵血统赋予了维达区别于人类的尖耳朵和顺直的金色长发，同时也给了他近乎预言能力的直觉。  
“更何况，卢卡，比起你自己漫无目的地去寻找，有一个熟悉龙的行迹又熟悉路线地形的人和你一起，总要轻松很多。”  
莫德里奇思忖了一下，发现自己现在的选择实在是不多，“那人住在哪里，我去找他。”维达摇摇头，“不需要。”他朝着角落的座位扬扬脸，“看见坐在那里的金发男人了吗，就是他。”他说完，又面露难色，“但是他好像格外不喜欢驯龙师。”  
在他和拉基蒂奇的相处里，从未见过对方对人类流露出过多的情绪，唯一的例外就是驯龙师，他似乎对这个职业很是不屑和唾弃。  
“那我也要去试一试。”莫德里奇说着站起身，“只要能找回那枚龙蛋。”

“你好，我是卢卡.莫德里奇。”他走到拉基蒂奇的桌边，自我介绍道，“请问我能坐在这里吗？”他的眼睛是榛子色的，并不像他的头发那样能够吸引住龙的目光，但拉基蒂奇还是点了点头，示意他随意。  
“很抱歉冒昧地打扰你，但多马戈伊说你是一个熟悉龙的行迹又熟悉地形的人，我需要你的帮助。”拉基蒂奇扫了一眼身材略显得单薄的莫德里奇，“如果是要寻龙的话，你恐怕还要去多找一些人和你同去。”  
“不，我不是想寻龙。”莫德里奇急忙否认，即便维达提醒过他对方最讨厌驯龙师，但此时他还是只能亮出身份，“我是龙岩岛的驯龙师，这次是希望你能够帮我找到一枚龙蛋。”他怀疑对方根本没有听见他后面的半句话，因为驯龙师三个字说完，对方就已经站起来想要离开。  
“那请回吧，你找错人了。”拉基蒂奇语气冷漠地说道，他虽然不像个别龙族那样仇视人类，却也对研究和圈养龙的驯龙师没有任何好感。  
“请听我说完。”莫德里奇挡在他的身前、拦住拉基蒂奇的脚步，“我并不是为了自己来提出这个请求的。”他向拉基蒂奇展示那枚龙蛋的照片，“有人偷走了这枚龙蛋，它很可能会落在研习黑魔法的巫师手里，我只是想把它找回来，确保它的安全。”同时也确保孵出来的幼龙不会伤害别人。  
事关龙蛋让拉基蒂奇产生了犹疑，尽管他并不信任驯龙师，但如果真的如他所说，那么这枚龙蛋显然处境危险。“拜托你。”莫德里奇言辞恳切地说道，“我会付你报酬的，只要你能帮我找到它。”  
“好。”拉基蒂奇回答道，如此干脆利落，让以为自己还要多费一番口舌的莫德里奇都愣住了，好几秒之后才说道，“谢谢你。”拉基蒂奇不欲与他多言，绕过他离开酒馆，“我总要知道你的名字吧。”莫德里奇跟在他身后说道。  
“伊万.拉基蒂奇。”  
在莫德里奇向他介绍之前找到的龙蛋的行踪时，拉基蒂奇心中却有另一番打算，他会帮助这位驯龙师，却也不打算让他带走龙蛋。驯龙师通常是实力强大的巫师，但与龙相比也不值一提，自己完全可以在找到龙蛋之后让他陷入沉睡，或是干脆忘记这段记忆，将龙蛋安置在更加稳妥的地方。  
但此刻他并不准备在对方面前暴露身份，于是他只是静静地听完莫德里奇的话，总结道，“所以我们现在要去找到倒卖龙蛋的那个人，从他嘴里得到龙蛋的下落，如果运气好的话，龙蛋还没有被卖掉。”  
“是。至于贩卖龙蛋要如何处置，那就是傲罗们的工作了。”即便律法严格规定龙蛋是严禁交易的A类物品，但有巨大的利润在眼前，还是总有人愿意为此冒险。专门永远研究龙族的龙岩岛戒备森严，只可惜还是百密一疏。  
“我们之前在龙蛋上设下了追踪魔法，但他们不知道用什么方式消除了魔咒，所以现在我无法通过这种方式找到龙蛋。”莫德里奇说道，他觉得对方的脚步似乎格外轻快却又迅速，看似随意地迈步，他却几乎要快步走起来才能跟上。  
“不需要。”拉基蒂奇淡淡地说道，“龙蛋有独特的气息，是能够被感知的。”莫德里奇因为这句话皱起眉，他是驯龙师中的佼佼者，对龙的知识的掌握算得上巫师界顶尖之一，但即便如此，他也从来不知道龙蛋有气息可以被感知这件事。更何况，人类原本就是自身感知能力最薄弱的种族之一。  
他有许多问题想要说出口，但看着拉基蒂奇面无表情的侧脸，莫德里奇觉得现在大概不是一个好时机。  
他们走了许久，从阳光和煦的下午走到了玫瑰色的夕阳余晖中，拉基蒂奇在一个岔路口伸出手，他闭上眼睛掩盖住此时眼眸中浮现的金色，“龙蛋的气息很接近，但恐怕要让你失望了，气息已经很薄弱了，想必它已经被转手了。”  
莫德里奇努力掩盖住脸上的失望，“那就必须要找到倒卖龙蛋的那个人。”他说道，“能知道他住在哪里吗？”拉基蒂奇点点头，朝着左边的路口走去。“虽然气息薄弱，但还是很集中，在被转手之前，应该是被这人一直放在家里。”  
“我来晚一步了。”莫德里奇咬着牙说道，拉基蒂奇看了他一眼，没有说话。  
这里的天黑得很快，莫德里奇挥了挥魔杖，杖尖出现光芒用来照亮脚下的路，而拉基蒂奇却好像完全没有受到黑暗的影响，目不斜视却又走得稳健。  
他们在道路尽头找到了那个倒卖者的房子，其貌不扬的砖石居室，但莫德里奇知道里面一定是重叠的空间魔法。他走上前，敲了敲门，没有人回应，拉基蒂奇站在他身后，抱着手臂笑了笑，“你对一个违法者还真是礼貌得过分了。”  
莫德里奇思考了一秒，觉得他说得也有道理，他是个有耐心的人，但此刻实在是不想太客气，于是他将杖尖对准门锁，“Alohomora——”门锁在咒语的作用下应声打开，莫德里奇不敢收起魔杖，推开门的同时无声地在身前施加了一个防御魔法。  
这是拉基蒂奇第一次见到人类巫师施魔法，以一种更加轻巧低调的方式打开了门；他能够感觉到魔力在他们的身前张开形成保护，想来也是这位驯龙师的警惕心。  
屋里没有人，不过也的确如莫德里奇所想，里面有着与外观完全不符的广阔空间，是无痕伸展咒的杰作，莫德里奇随便看一个地方，就能看见几件违禁品。  
“看来我们来得不是时候。”拉基蒂奇说道，几乎要为这里面摆放的物件发出一声嗤笑，都说龙对财宝总是贪心不足，在他看来人类也是一样，总想将一切都据为己有。莫德里奇轻声念动咒语，杖尖冒出几缕银光，很快便消失在空气中，“我们走吧，”他说道，“等他回来我会知道的。”  
他们决定在附近找到一个旅店住下，莫德里奇对这里完全不熟悉，只能跟在拉基蒂奇身后，“说起来，作为一个倒卖稀有物品的人，他房间里的防护未免太低了。”甚至在门锁上都没有用反咒来阻止开锁咒发挥作用，也没有任何的防护咒。  
眨眼间就破除了房屋外围绕的防护魔法的人此刻倒是显得很纯良，“是吗，也许他就是蠢吧，觉得自己身份隐藏得很好，放松了警惕。”莫德里奇眼中的怀疑一闪而过，拉基蒂奇继续说道，“不过这对于我们来说也算是好事，也许问话时会轻松很多。”

他们住在一个房间里，旅店的老板说新来了一支寻龙的队伍，几乎占满了房间，现在只剩一个双人间了，莫德里奇还有迟疑，但拉基蒂奇已经爽快地接过了老板递过来的钥匙。  
等待永远是令人焦躁的，尤其是此刻莫德里奇想着那颗下落不明的龙蛋，更觉得心脏没有一刻是安稳的。拉基蒂奇斜靠在床头，在莫德里奇一脸焦躁地望着窗外时打量着他，他能够感觉到这个人类体内强大的魔力，他的魔杖中有部分属于龙的心脏肌腱，最具力量的魔法来源，属于龙的暴戾的那部分被魔杖所用的木材很好地平衡了。  
“你现在焦急也是毫无用处，如果你的魔咒有用，那我们能够在他回来的时候就出现在他面前。”他对着莫德里奇露出一个笑容，“我虽然不会魔法，但是听说巫师的幻影移形是可以带着人一起进行的。”  
平心而论，莫德里奇并不想带着一个人进行幻影移形，但眼下显然没有更好的选择，他既不能抛下拉基蒂奇独自去见那个倒卖者，也不能不必要地浪费时间走着过去。  
他在床边坐下，“你说得对，现在着急也没有用。”莫德里奇从未如此迫切地希望现在手边能有一杯黄油啤酒，或者火焰威士忌更好，能够让他心绪更加平和一些。  
莫德里奇是专业驯龙师，这个职业要求他必须时刻保持理智去应对各种突发状况，反复地告诫自己之后，他的神色终于缓和了不少。  
他想要分散自己的注意力，但与这位自称为拉基蒂奇的男子交谈也许不算是个好主意，考虑到他对驯龙师的态度。莫德里奇从衣兜里摸出了一袋比比多味豆，他都忘了是什么时候装进口袋里的，但此刻显然是能让他分心的唯一方式了。  
撕开包装的时候，莫德里奇明显感觉到拉基蒂奇的视线落在了自己的身上，多年与龙打交道的经验让他在这方面格外敏锐。但对方没有开口，他便也没有说话，只选择了一颗看上去比较安全的橙色豆子放进嘴里，橘子味的。  
这也许是一个示好的机会，莫德里奇想着，余光看见对方脸上掩饰不住的好奇，却又不愿意先开口。于是他将那袋多味豆伸向他，“要尝尝吗？”莫德里奇笑着说，觉得这个看着冷酷却又管不住自己的好奇心、还要装作无事发生的寻龙者相当有趣，“多味豆，是巫师的一种零食，不同颜色是不同的口味。”  
拉基蒂奇迟疑了一下，但还是选择了遵从内心，他挪动了位置，和莫德里奇的距离近了许多，从袋子里随手取了一颗。“你要不要再挑一挑？”莫德里奇开口道，看着那颗金棕色的豆子，可能是太妃糖口味也可能是非常糟糕的口味。“它叫多味豆，就意味着，真的有很多种口味，包括一些人们不太能接受的口味。”  
“那就算我自己倒霉吧。”拉基蒂奇毫不在意地说道，心里却有些打鼓，但他还是将这颗豆子送进了嘴里，那一瞬间他就后悔了，“鼻屎味。”他整张脸都皱在一起，说完便立刻将豆子吐出来。  
莫德里奇耸耸肩，脸上写着我给你说过了。“这颗应该没关系。”他选了一颗绿色的豆子递给拉基蒂奇，后者尝了尝，是薄荷味的，很好地冲散了他嘴里那股奇怪的鼻屎味。人类的零食也很有意思，拉基蒂奇在心里记上这点。  
一袋多味豆倒是很好地拉近了他们之间的距离，他们逐渐聊到了一些话题，比如莫德里奇是在哪里、如何学习的魔法。  
“在一所英国的魔法学校，十一岁的时候会收到录取通知书，如果一切顺利，会在七年之后毕业。”提到自己的母校，莫德里奇显然陷入了一段不错的回忆里，“然后你就在毕业后选择了驯龙师这个职业？”拉基蒂奇问道。  
“也不是，我们在五年级有一场重要的考试，根据考试结果和自己的意向，会与教授讨论日后的职业选择，然后再选择自己接下来两年要学习的科目。”莫德里奇耸耸肩，“我在那个时候就决定了要成为一名驯龙师。”其实当时成为一名职业魁地奇球员也是一个不错的选择，但莫德里奇还是更期盼着去对龙进行更深入的研究。  
“不过驯龙师的要求很高，最后我也没有放弃什么学科。”莫德里奇无奈地说道，倒是成功地舍弃了占卜学，即便是在魔法世界里，这门学科也过于让人摸不着头脑了。还有天文学，驯龙并不需要多少天文知识。  
“那你最擅长的魔咒是什么？”拉基蒂奇发现自己的好奇心比自我认知中要重，他想要更多地去了解这个巫师，和他背后那个不同的魔法世界。  
“催眠咒，非常有用的魔咒。”在安抚躁动的龙时常会用到这道咒语，只是莫德里奇格外擅长，再加上自身能力出众，一人所施展的效力能够抵得上五个驯龙师同时施展催眠咒。“当然还有治疗魔法，这是每个驯龙师的必修课。”  
“龙留下的伤痕是无法消除的。”拉基蒂奇说道，又给自己选择了一颗亮黄色的豆子，莫德里奇点点头，“是，所以每个驯龙师身上都有许多伤疤。”拉基蒂奇注视着他，这句话里显然也包含了他自己；莫德里奇和他所想的驯龙师不一样，他并不如何高大健壮，如果不是能够感知到他体内蓬勃的魔力，拉基蒂奇想就算在路上遇见自己也不会多看他一眼。  
“既然你知道，为什么还要选择这个职业。”提到驯龙师，他的语气就算不上好，莫德里奇不知道他是怎么有这么大的芥蒂，还是尽心解释道，“事实上，驯龙师这个职业，更多的是以研究为主，当然我们也会照顾幼龙，安抚和训练龙族。”他顿一顿，继续说道，“但是从来不是处于想要操控龙的目的，我们只是想要去更多的了解这种魔法生物，同时找到更好的方法与他们和谐相处。”  
“你也知道，龙身上许多部分都很有用。”他说着轻轻挥动了一下魔杖，杖尖冒出一束光芒，“我的魔杖里就有来自龙的部分，它组成了我的魔杖，并且选择了我。”莫德里奇笑了笑，“我一直觉得，我和龙的缘分，从十一岁第一次拿到这根魔杖的时候就开始了。”  
他踌躇了一下，还是说道，“我不知道你为什么这么讨厌驯龙师，但请相信我，我们绝不会做出任何伤害龙、或者想要以它们牟利的事。”就算是想，龙是多么高傲而强大的种族，单凭他们也做不到。  
“只是一些根深蒂固的印象罢了。”拉基蒂奇回答道，龙族血液里的那种傲然让他对于驯龙师极其不屑，因为他知道无论做什么，龙也是不可能被人类所操控的。而人类正如他所想，永远都贪心不足，有了魔法之后就想着无视物种间的差距掌控自己所不能承受的力量。  
“那，就看我能不能尽量改善驯龙师在你心里的印象了。”莫德里奇说道，又正色道，“无论如何，我都要感谢你这次愿意帮助我寻找龙蛋。”

一整晚莫德里奇设立下的咒语都没有任何被触发的迹象，这让焦躁情绪又回到了他的身上，仰面躺在床上想着那枚龙蛋现在会在哪里，是否已经被卖到了某个遥远的小镇上，又或许被丢弃了，刚孵化的幼龙与成年体完全不同，它们几乎没有自保能力。  
拉基蒂奇只需要看一眼，就知道这位驯龙师又钻进了牛角尖里，他将手覆上他的眼睛，并未接触到莫德里奇的皮肤，只能感觉到对方纤长的睫毛刷过自己的掌心，“你现在想这么多也没有用，不如好好休息一下。”  
莫德里奇下意识地闭上眼睛，叹了口气，“说得也是。”  
那一晚他睡得并不安稳，魔咒没有唤醒他，倒是他自己醒了几次。但相隔不远的另一张床上的另一个人倒是睡得挺好，莫德里奇的直觉敏锐，他总觉得这个男人并不简单，让他几乎想要用魔力去探查他，可是顾及到对对方所知甚少，让他不敢贸然使用魔咒。更何况，不发现则已，一旦被发现，只怕他们刚刚有所进展的关系又会重新回到冰点，而他还需要这个人的帮助。  
天刚蒙蒙亮的时候，两人都已经醒了，在房间里有一句没一句的聊天。拉基蒂奇还不习惯以人类的躯体入睡，身下的床也不是他所习惯的触感，但看到莫德里奇的脸色，只怕他睡得更不好。  
莫德里奇忽然站起来，神色终于松动，露出了欣喜和急切，“他回去了，触发了我的魔咒。”他说着走到拉基蒂奇身边，伸手握住他的手臂，“我带着你幻影移形的时候，什么都不要想。”拉基蒂奇点点头，下一秒感到身边的空间变得扭曲，他尚未反应过来，双脚便又落在地上，一瞬间巨大的晕眩感让他几乎腿软，但他很快便缓了过来，重新打量着昨天来过的房子，和他眼前此时震惊的男人。  
莫德里奇还勉强能保持住惯有的礼貌，“抱歉打扰你，我们来是想询问你之前卖出的龙蛋的下落。”拉基蒂奇后退两步，并不想参与到这场对话当中。  
“我没有卖过龙蛋，你弄错了。”男人否认道，“你们这是私闯民宅，请离开我的家。”他有些心虚，却依旧倔着神色，“请离开。”  
“我对你做过什么没有任何兴趣，”莫德里奇的语气冷下去，“只是想知道你把那枚龙蛋卖给了谁，那人现在在哪里，仅此而已。”他的魔杖握在手里，男人畏惧地看了一眼，却没有改变说辞，“我还是那句话，我没有经手过一枚龙蛋。”  
莫德里奇轻不可闻地叹了口气，转过头对拉基蒂奇说道，“请替我保密。”他说道，抬高了举着魔杖的手，他很少让别人知道自己会摄神取念这件事，而对别人使用这个咒语也可以说极其不尊重不道德，但此时莫德里奇顾不上这些了。  
他刚要念动咒语，手掌却被拉基蒂奇按住了，对方的脸上依旧是一片淡然，似乎什么都难以引起他的注意力，“让我和他单独谈谈。”他说道，莫德里奇的手垂下去，下意识地点点头，退到一边。  
“我说过了——”男人没有说完话，便被拉基蒂奇眸子中翻滚的金色波浪震惊得在原地说不出话，“他刚才或许没有把话说清楚，”拉基蒂奇说道，“我来重复一次。”魔力的涌动让他脸上开始浮现若隐若现的金色龙鳞纹路，他周身的气息让莫德里奇浑身一凛，“你把那枚龙蛋卖给了谁，他叫什么名字，是什么身份，现在在哪里。”  
莫德里奇知道自己绝不会认错，这是龙族的魔法气息，这十几年来他几乎每天都会与相似的气息打交道，他看不见此时拉基蒂奇的瞳色与脸上的纹路，但他周身那极具压迫感的气息已经彰显了他的身份。莫德里奇睁大了眼睛，感觉自己失去了言语的能力。  
那边男人给出了他所知道的答案，拉基蒂奇满意地点点头，回头对着莫德里奇笑了笑，“我们可以走了，我知道怎么去那里。”莫德里奇点点头，给了拉基蒂奇一个笑容，对方显然心情不错，甚至没有注意到莫德里奇的反常。  
走了两步，莫德里奇还是觉得不妥，他折回去，“抱歉，这件事你还是不要记得比较好。”他对着依旧瘫坐在地上的男人说道，向他施展了遗忘咒。男人的眼神呆滞、神色空白，莫德里奇和拉基蒂奇一起离开他的房子，“就这么放过他了？”拉基蒂奇问道，“昨晚我已经给魔法部送了信，他们会派人来处理这些违禁品的。”莫德里奇说道，还沉浸在对于拉基蒂奇真实身份的惊愕中，尽管脸上已经平静无波。  
“我们要怎么才能去那个地方。”莫德里奇开口道，将自己的注意力重新集中在龙蛋上。事实上，现在最快的方法是拉基蒂奇直接用本体带着莫德里奇飞过去，但这显然不是一个好主意，“镇上有一种车，我们可以坐那个过去，对了，开车的司机还是你们巫师界所说的家养小精灵。”  
莫德里奇因为这个选项而皱眉，如果可以，他更希望有飞路粉或是门钥匙这类更加快速的方式，而不是在路途上浪费过多的时间。  
“放心，那种车的速度可以比肩你们最好的飞天扫帚。”拉基蒂奇读懂了他的神色，安慰道，“如果那个贩子说的是真的，那个人一心研究黑魔法的话，无论他想用龙蛋做什么，都需要用大量的时间去准备，所以我们还有时间。”  
莫德里奇舒了一口气，“希望如此。”  
家养小精灵对人很热情，莫德里奇忽然在思考现在还这么称呼它们是否合适，毕竟在争取了权益之后，有部分家养小精灵，比如眼前的这位，就选择了自由，开始了新的职业。“先生们要去哪里？”眼前这个只到他们膝盖的小精灵眨着自己网球一样大的眼睛问道，拉基蒂奇报上地址，抛给它两枚加隆。  
车厢比它看起来要宽敞很多，莫德里奇对于家养小精灵了解不多，但也不得不感叹它们的能力实在是大大被巫师限制了。  
他们的早午餐是维达让猫头鹰送来的，虽然他们都不知道这只猫头鹰到底是怎么找到他们的，叫“纸巾”的猫头鹰见到莫德里奇很是亲昵，反复蹭着他的手指，莫德里奇将钱用小袋子装着，绑在猫头鹰的腿上让它带回去。  
维达的厨艺比起莫德里奇记忆里又精进了许多，鸡肉调味后裹上面粉和面包糠，炸得外酥里嫩，又挖空了一整条新鲜的法棍，用马苏里拉奶酪裹上炸鸡填进法棍里，融化了黄油、切碎了欧芹、大蒜和磨碎的巴马臣芝士做成酱汁，刷在法棍的表面又入烤箱，让蒜香和芝士的风味、炸鸡的酥脆都融合在一起。  
不算多味豆和酒的话，拉基蒂奇还是第一次吃人类的食物，莫德里奇能看出他的好奇，似乎也觉得口中的食物味道不错，脸上的笑意逐渐加深。这也许会是一个用询问来试探的好时候，莫德里奇想着。  
“Domo告诉我，你在寻龙这件事情上很厉害。”他开口道，竭力让自己的语气放松下来，“能稍微透露一点诀窍吗？”  
“也没有什么诀窍。”拉基蒂奇说道，嘴里被鸡肉和面包塞得鼓鼓囊囊，“只是运气好而已。那些寻龙的队伍一心想要找到巨龙，却从来都无视脚下，我只是提醒他们自己所看到的事物而已。”  
“听上去像是你和龙很有缘分。”莫德里奇低下头，状似无意地说道，拉基蒂奇的动作凝滞了一瞬，“算是吧，毕竟我也在这里住了很久了。”  
“等找到了龙蛋，你会怎么做？”拉基蒂奇挑起另一个话题，迫住莫德里奇的视线。  
“会将它带回龙岩岛，等待幼龙孵出来。匈牙利树蜂是龙族中最残暴的那一类，从它出生就要小心对待。如果时机成熟，也许会让它回到某个环境适宜的岛上，但必须将它与普通人隔绝开。”和许多龙族不吃人不同，匈牙利树蜂是有吃人的历史的。  
“听上去……不错。”拉基蒂奇缓慢地说道，“我说过了，驯龙师的最终目的都是寻求龙族与人类的和平相处，毕竟一旦这种和平被打破，受伤的可不是龙。”莫德里奇说着耸耸肩，更为糟糕的是，他们还无法与龙族进行沟通。  
想到这里，莫德里奇突然意识到了自己的错误，以前或许不能，但现在，自己眼前就有一位龙族，与自己交流，帮助自己寻找龙蛋。  
不知道这件事情结束之后能不能请他和自己一起回去，莫德里奇思忖着，毕竟能够遇到可以对话的龙族是多么难得，想必许多疑问都可以得到解答。  
而拉基蒂奇的龙族身份，已经解答了莫德里奇之前心中的许多疑问，比如他为什么厌恶驯龙师，比如他为什么能够感知到龙蛋的气息，比如他为什么总能带着人类找到龙族遗留下的东西。  
“这是什么？”拉基蒂奇拿着一个蓝色的五边形纸盒说道，莫德里奇从自己的思绪里抽离出来，回答道，“巧克力蛙。也是一种零食。”  
拉基蒂奇拆开包装，里面躺着一只深褐色的青蛙，莫德里奇还没来得及提醒，那只青蛙已经跳起来，顺着打开的车窗逃走了。“太可惜了。”莫德里奇遗憾地说道，“一般来说巧克力蛙只有跳这一次的力气。”他说着拆开另一盒，在巧克力蛙跳起的瞬间抓住它，递给拉基蒂奇，看着对方皱起的眉头笑道，“放心吧，它们不是真的青蛙。”  
他的反差总让莫德里奇觉得有趣，外表像是对人类一切的事物都漠不关心，但其实又总掩饰不住好奇心，堂堂巨龙被跳起的巧克力蛙吓到的那一瞬间也十分难得有趣。  
“这里面还有东西。”拉基蒂奇拿出盒子里的卡片说道，照片上的女巫对他露出一个迷人的微笑，“每一盒巧克力蛙里都会有一张著名巫师的卡片，介绍他们生平的伟大事迹。”莫德里奇解释道，“谁也不知道到底收录了多少巫师，我从上学时候收集到现在也没有集齐。”他对上拉基蒂奇玩味的笑容，觉得自己耳根有些红，“怎么了，成年人难道就不能有一两个幼稚的小爱好吗。”

到达目的地之后，小精灵向他们挥手，祝他们一路顺风，然后驾车离开。莫德里奇并不像拉基蒂奇那样能够感知到龙蛋或是别的更加复杂的气息，他只知道这附近浓郁的黑魔法的氛围让他觉得浑身不舒服。  
“他离得不远。”拉基蒂奇轻声说道，像是担心会惊醒什么，莫德里奇点点头，将魔杖握在手里，“这里让我觉得很不舒服。”他说道，让他想起了曾经偶然走进翻倒巷、那个充斥着黑魔法和诅咒的地方带给他的感受。  
“好消息是，我还能感觉到龙蛋，它应该还没有惨遭毒手。”拉基蒂奇说道，走快一步挡在莫德里奇身前，平白被保护让后者莫名不服气。“伊万，我是一名驯龙师。”他点亮魔杖的同时开口道，“我知道。”拉基蒂奇回答道。  
“你是觉得黑魔法会比火龙更难应付吗？”莫德里奇不单单是想说自己需要保护，更是意有所指。拉基蒂奇唇角勾起一个微笑，“当然不是。”他退开一步，让莫德里奇与他并肩。早该想到，拉基蒂奇看着莫德里奇专注的神色想着，这位驯龙师绝不是一个甘心躲在别人身后自己坐享成果的人。  
他的脚步因为莫德里奇拉住他的手臂而停住，魔杖的杖尖在空中划出弧度，莫德里奇将杖尖点在眼前那道看不见的屏障上，让被隐藏的魔力完全铺展在他们面前。  
“藏得真好。”莫德里奇轻声说道，“看见那边的魔鬼网了吗，”他对着前面看似平平无奇的草丛扬扬脸，“如果我们贸然走进去，就会触发魔咒，让魔鬼网苏醒过来。”拉基蒂奇并不知道所谓魔鬼网到底是什么，但听这个名字便知道不是什么好东西。  
如果此时只有拉基蒂奇自己，那一切的陷阱和屏障都不是问题，他并不喜欢接触巫师的黑魔法，但并不意味着他对此畏惧。但此刻还有莫德里奇在身边，而拉基蒂奇暂时还不想将自己的身份暴露得那样彻底。  
于是他只是站在原地，看着莫德里奇念动咒语、杖尖在空中勾勒出繁复的花纹，而后这道屏障便对他们敞开，莫德里奇松了口气，“幸好我当年的黑魔法防御术学得不错。”拉基蒂奇扫了一眼路边未被触动的魔鬼网，“那到底是什么？”他问道。  
“一种植物，一旦被触发，就会把所能接触到的所有活物缠绕窒息而死。”莫德里奇说道，“不过也有致命的弱点，它们喜欢阴暗潮湿的地方，厌恶光亮和温度。”那就是说火焰可以杀死它们了，拉基蒂奇愉快地想着，开始觉得这种植物不值一提。  
他们的确是找到了对方的巢穴，莫德里奇想着，一路上都在破解对方设立下的魔咒，通过了终极巫师考试之后他好像就没有过这种连续与黑魔法斗智斗勇的经历了，还好当年这是他最喜欢的科目之一，工作后虽然整日与火龙打交道，但也没有疏于练习。  
“是那里吧。”拉基蒂奇扬扬脸说道，不远处的居所不像是房子，更像是挖空了后面的山洞。莫德里奇原本想用魔咒破解了对方的防护咒之后再开门，但拉基蒂奇的耐心似乎到了极限，他将莫德里奇拦在身后，魔力从掌心倾泻而出，击碎了对方的屏障。  
“反正都来了，总要让他知道吧。”拉基蒂奇回过头说道，语气轻松。莫德里奇在呆愣了两秒之后理智回笼，跟着拉基蒂奇走进这处山洞，果然，即便是变成人，龙也还是龙，骨子里就不懂得低调二字，他腹诽道。  
莫德里奇当然知道研究黑魔法的巫师或多或少都有些偏激、想法也很难为人所理解，这一路上他也在不断思考龙蛋能与黑魔法发生什么交集，但当真正看见的时候，他还是不敢相信自己的眼睛。  
龙蛋已经被那人放置在坩埚里，四周是草药和颜色诡异的药剂，显然是准备将龙蛋练成一剂魔药。  
“你们巫师的想法，有时候真是令人费解。”拉基蒂奇语气冰凉地说道，似乎并不打算出手。莫德里奇闪身躲开对方的咒语，“他不配做巫师。”他咬着牙说道，在拉基蒂奇身前用防护咒挡住那一道道红光，对方强大的黑魔法让莫德里奇都能感觉到防护咒的松动与破碎。  
“巫师拥有魔法，是让这个世界变得更好，而不是以任何生命为代价，仅仅是为了让自己获取利益。”莫德里奇不知道自己这句话是否说得很大声，但对方显然是听见了，大声地说他狭隘。  
拉基蒂奇对那一番魔法生物的存在就是为了任由巫师掠夺和反正龙蛋孵出来也只会危害人间、不如现在先解决它的言论实在不敢苟同，但多年冷眼旁观的习惯让他并不想要插手这场巫师间的对决，即便他被那人搞得很火大。  
“无论龙会做什么，你都没有资格决定它的生死。”他听见驯龙师这样说道，拉基蒂奇一直以来的漠然莫德里奇面前彻底动摇，高傲的龙绝不承认这是喜欢，但他的确在红光擦过莫德里奇的手臂、让他下意识地因疼痛而惊呼的时候失去了理智。  
“卢卡！你没事吧。”预想中的跌落在地上并没有发生，莫德里奇旋即意识到这是因为此刻拉基蒂奇半蹲着用手臂揽住了自己，龙的魔力流动无比清晰，替他挡下了对方的魔咒。  
从莫德里奇的角度，能够清晰地看见拉基蒂奇此刻金色的瞳孔，和他脸上因为使用魔力而出现的金色龙鳞纹路，眸中流露出恼怒和这一路上他几乎就没有见过的认真。莫德里奇从未如此清晰地意识到此刻抱着自己的拉基蒂奇的确是龙族的一员，天生便带着令人畏惧的气场，同时又带着致命的吸引力。  
“去拿龙蛋。”确认他没有大碍之后拉基蒂奇说道，莫德里奇只能感觉到他将自己放下，甚至没有看见他的身形是如何移动的，顷刻间拉基蒂奇已经闪身到了那人面前，掐着他的脖子将他抵在山壁上，让说了一半的不可饶恕咒卡在喉咙里。  
拉基蒂奇仅仅让手臂显出了龙的形态，但已经是压倒性的力量差距，那人的魔杖掉落在地，抓着龙的利爪想让它松开桎梏。  
“他说你不配做巫师，”拉基蒂奇开口道，语气平静却挡不住周身的煞气，“我觉得他说错了。”他加重了手上的力气，龙爪之下人类的性命更显得脆弱，“你这样的家伙，根本不配活着。”  
他不理会人类的挣扎，施加着手上的力道，脖颈折断的声音让莫德里奇的眼皮跳了跳，看着那人像是破碎的木偶一样被拉基蒂奇丢在地上。莫德里奇将龙蛋从坩埚里取出来抱在怀里，因为龙族的威压而贴在山壁上几乎无法动弹。  
拉基蒂奇转过脸，夺取一条性命之后的戾气尚未散去，恐惧顺着脊椎在莫德里奇的体内流窜，他甚至觉得拉基蒂奇很可能会将自己一并杀掉，然后独自拿走龙蛋。莫德里奇想用催眠咒，但理智告诉他此刻咒语对龙来说毫无作用。  
于是他只能看着拉基蒂奇一步步走近，每走一步，他眸中的金色都会淡去一层，手臂恢复成了人类的形态，脸上的龙鳞纹路也逐渐隐去。  
等他站在莫德里奇面前时，眸子已经恢复成了往日的灰绿色，拉基蒂奇的语气还是一派淡然，眸子里却有温柔的暖意，看着莫德里奇怀里那枚深棕色的龙蛋，“既然拿到了就快走吧，幼龙看上去要破壳了。”

他们是在附近的旅店住下的，幼龙大概今晚就要破壳，而在任何一种交通工具上照料一头幼龙都不是一个好主意。老板似乎见惯了各种来历不明的人，对莫德里奇简单遮掩之后抱在怀里的龙蛋也视而不见，径直将钥匙递给他们。  
“今天谢谢你。”进屋之后莫德里奇说道，也不顾自己手臂上的伤口还没有处理，将龙蛋放在壁炉里，刚想要施展咒语让壁炉燃烧起来，却被拉基蒂奇拉住手臂查看。他这才注意到手上的伤口还有血珠往外冒，早已经沾湿了他的衣料。  
莫德里奇刚想说没关系，准备对着伤口施展愈合咒，却因为拉基蒂奇的下一个动作愣在原地，拿着魔杖不知道要怎么做。拉基蒂奇看着那个伤口，并未松开对莫德里奇手臂的禁锢，而是低下头，舔过那一道伤口。  
驯龙师几乎要为他的动作跳起来，龙族的体温偏高，莫德里奇只觉得那温度一直顺着手臂烫到了心底，灵活而柔软的舌头在他的伤口上来回舔舐。龙肉有镇痛的作用，莫德里奇回忆着之前在书上见过的内容，竭力让自己忽视拉基蒂奇舌头的触感。  
等到他终于抬起头，松开莫德里奇的手臂，后者呼出一口气，才意识到自己刚才一直屏着呼吸。  
“不用谢。”拉基蒂奇略带得意地说道，莫德里奇这才发现伤口已经完全愈合，完全看不出受过伤的痕迹。  
龙的唾液居然可以治疗伤口，莫德里奇一边脱下外套擦拭着身上的血迹一边想着，之前怎么从来没听说过。  
拉基蒂奇坐在壁炉旁，手指喷射出小簇的火焰，模拟着雌性火龙对龙蛋喷火的场景。莫德里奇在他身边坐下，只穿着一件T恤让他看上去显得更加瘦小了。他的手靠近拉基蒂奇的火焰，暖了暖僵硬的手指。  
“所以，你是什么时候知道我是龙的？”拉基蒂奇也不再掩藏，开口询问道，虽然山洞里他直接暴露了自己的身份，但他想对方大概在更早的时候就已经发觉了。  
“最开始只是怀疑，但还没有往那方面猜测。”莫德里奇说道，魔杖插在他裤子后面的裤兜里，“当时只是奇怪，为什么你作为一个人类能够感知到龙蛋的气息。”其实从那个时候他就该意识到拉基蒂奇的身份。  
“但真正知道，是你询问那个贩子的时候。”莫德里奇收回手，看着壁炉中被火焰包裹的龙蛋，“我以为你没有看见我脸上的变化。”拉基蒂奇说道，莫德里奇的手肘支在膝盖上，撑着下巴看他，“某些时候，你真的很天真啊，龙先生。”  
“我没有看见你的脸，但是好歹也当了这么多年的驯龙师，对于龙的魔法气息还是很熟悉的。”那种气场和威压，但凡体验过一次，就绝不会认错。  
“是这样啊，我也是第一次在人类面前使用魔力。”拉基蒂奇点点头，若有所思，“看来以后还要更谨慎一点。”他话锋一转，“但你并没有揭穿我。”  
“你既然不想说，那一定有你的道理，我何必要主动提起来。”莫德里奇耸耸肩，“我又打不过你，而且还需要你的帮助。”这一路上他都在思考如果拉基蒂奇想要带走龙蛋，那自己是否有可能拦住他，虽然他的催眠咒足够强大，但遇上拉基蒂奇这种第一次见到的“稀有品种”，莫德里奇难免踌躇。  
“本来是想帮你找到龙蛋之后把你打晕的。”拉基蒂奇大方地说道，他果然想这样做，莫德里奇对他这个回答毫不意外，但还是下意识地想要拿到自己的魔杖，他对上拉基蒂奇的眼神，又收回了手，“算了，你如果想打晕我的话，有的是机会，也不必等到现在了。”  
“那你……接下来是要回去了吗？”拉基蒂奇问道，那种不舍的情绪让他无所适从，拉基蒂奇活了许多年，第一次出现这么多自己无法掌控的情绪，而这仅仅都是一位巫师。  
“当然，要尽快回去，不能带着幼龙在外面逗留太久。”拉基蒂奇哦了一声，竭力不让自己的失望表现出来，莫德里奇抿了抿唇，询问道，“我之前就想问你，愿不愿意……和我一起去龙岩岛。”拉基蒂奇看向他，莫德里奇慌忙解释道，“不是你想的那个意思，不是想把你关起来，只是有的事情想要问你，你也知道普通的龙族不是那么好沟通的。”他又补充道，“顺便也让你看看驯龙师的工作到底是什么样的。”  
莫德里奇的声音低下去，“当然，如果你不愿意，我也能理解。”他显然是会错了意，因为拉基蒂奇此刻的内心相当雀跃，他正找不到理由和莫德里奇继续相处，却没想到对方先提出了与他一起回到龙岩岛的请求。  
“不，我很愿意。”拉基蒂奇说道，看着莫德里奇露出一个笑容，“但我并不想让别人知道我的身份。”安稳日子过久了，拉基蒂奇也逐渐将低调作为生活信条之一，不想给自己招来不必要的麻烦。  
“这不是问题。”莫德里奇飞快地接口道，“我可以告诉他们你是我在路上认识的研究龙的专家。”  
“那就这么说定了？”莫德里奇问道，心里早就做好了被拒绝的准备，此时得到了对方的点头让他实在高兴，又怕拉基蒂奇突然反悔，简直想拉着对方立一个牢不可破的誓言，确保他会遵守约定。  
拉基蒂奇看着他脸上止不住的笑意，又看了看他手臂上因为龙而留下的伤疤，“值得吗？”他重新注视着龙蛋，问道。“如果今天我没有和你一起去，你可能会受很重的伤。”莫德里奇是一个务实的人，从来都不喜欢去思考没有发生的“如果”，“就像我说的，我的治疗咒语用得很好。”他回答道。  
尽管他依旧在为拉基蒂奇毫不犹豫掐断那人的脖子的那一幕而心惊。  
“至于你说的值不值得，在我看来，是值得的。”龙蛋还未有破壳的迹象，莫德里奇想着今晚大概要这么守着过去了，“其实就算他想用的不是龙蛋，而是别的种族，我也会阻止的。”龙蛋在火焰的滋养下变得烫手，莫德里奇也不敢随意触碰，只平静地说道，“巫师也好，魔法也好，都不该是随意掠夺其他生命的借口。”  
“可总有的巫师不明白，妄想要将一切都踩在脚下。越是这样，最后越是什么都得不到。”他又说道，“我知道你还是不怎么喜欢驯龙师，但是我相信在亲眼看到我们的工作之后，你会有改观的。”  
事实上，拉基蒂奇已经改观了，也许巫师的魔法也没有他认知里这么差劲，至少身边的这位巫师就这么轻而易举地住进了自己的心里。  
莫德里奇查看了一下龙蛋，觉得它一时半会还不会破壳，便站起身，“我先去给它找点鸡血和白兰地。”他说道，又看向拉基蒂奇，“你有什么要吃的吗？”被问到的龙想了想，“两只羊？”莫德里奇给了他一个白眼，对着自己的外套施展“清理一新”之后重新穿上。  
想要寻找到鸡血实在是太困难了，不过莫德里奇还是顺利地买到了三瓶白兰地，卖酒给他的人盯着他看了好一会，大概是把他当作了某个失意想要一醉方休的人。他对着衣袋用了无痕伸展咒，让它能够轻松地放入三瓶白兰地。  
尽管他决心无视拉基蒂奇关于两只羊的要求，但在选择他们的晚饭时，莫德里奇还是买了有羊肉和土豆泥填馅的牧羊人派。  
他回到房间里的时候，幼龙还安稳地待在蛋壳里，这让莫德里奇松了口气，他并不想错过幼龙破壳的那个时刻。拉基蒂奇并不惧怕火焰灼烧后的温度，伸手戳着龙蛋，“它现在好像还不愿意出来。”龙蛋在他说完之后晃动了几下，又归于平静。  
拉基蒂奇对于他没有买零食回来有些失望，但很快注意力便被牧羊人派吸引了，羊肉馅混合了胡萝卜、芹菜和南瓜，又用大蒜和盐调味，加上橄榄与迷迭香增添风味；土豆泥因为加了奶油而更加醇厚绵软。  
“你还是买了羊肉。”拉基蒂奇因为派的好味道愉快地开口道，莫德里奇因为自己的口是心非而不想看那含笑的目光。“我想羊肉你可能更吃得惯。”他说道。  
“其实我上次吃羊肉已经是很久以前了。”拉基蒂奇回忆道，龙族可以一顿吃很多，也可以很久不吃，他在吃东西这方面没有什么特殊的偏好。“不过那次我的确吃了很多，那个牧羊人一大半的羊都被我吃掉了。”  
“……他应该很庆幸你没有把他也一起吃掉。”拉基蒂奇舔着叉子上的那点土豆泥，耸耸肩，“这我就不知道了。”不过他的确把那人吓得尖叫着晕过去了。  
“其实人类大可不必这样害怕，你们一直都不是龙族的食物首选。”拉基蒂奇说道，莫德里奇对这句话心情颇有些复杂，尤其是眼前的龙以人类的形态说出来。“当然，除了匈牙利树蜂这种见着活物都会咬上一口的。”他说着，又看了看壁炉里的龙蛋，还十分安稳，没有破壳的迹象。  
“现在的研究总结是，龙族大多以牛羊这类食草动物为食，也有一部分会食用矿石。”莫德里奇说道，后悔自己没有带一只自动书写羽毛笔在身上。“是这样。”拉基蒂奇点点头，“不过我不挑食，两种都吃。”他又补充道，“其实大部分的龙族都不挑食，只是牛羊群更加醒目，数目多容易填饱肚子，所以更多会选择牛羊。”  
“还有别的龙族可以变成人吗？”莫德里奇觉得这大概算是世界大发现了，让他不得不去思考，到底有多少龙族以这样的方式隐藏在人群之中。  
“就我所知道的，我是唯一一个。”他又切下一块牧羊人派，“当然了，还有我父母，不过我有了自保能力之后他们就丢下我了。”这一点还是与莫德里奇所掌握的龙族习性十分相符，幼龙出壳后虽然会有一段时间的脆弱期，需要父母的守护，但度过这段时间之后即便是尚未成年的龙族杀伤力同样惊人，到了那个时候龙族父母便会离开幼龙，让它们独立生活。  
“说到父母，它的家长呢？”拉基蒂奇指了指龙蛋，“丢失了自己的龙蛋，雌性匈牙利树蜂会很暴躁吧。”  
“不知道它的家长在哪里，”莫德里奇叹了口气，“原本它就是傲罗在追捕走私犯之后发现，又送到龙岩岛照料的。”拉基蒂奇哦了一声，语气中听不出遗憾与否，“我还以为你们岛上的防护会更加严密。”  
“这是唯一一次出现丢失龙蛋的状况。”莫德里奇说道，想要为自己的工作场所正名，但也是的确出现了百密一疏的情况。“我们会加强防护的。”他又笑了笑，“你正好可以给我们提一点建议。”  
“我的建议就是你们最好放走所有的龙。”拉基蒂奇想起他在莫德里奇手臂上见到的伤疤，在他尚未看见的地方一定有更多，龙族的利爪、尖齿和火焰都威力巨大，即便有魔法可以治疗，伤疤也不可能褪去，但驯龙师已经对此习以为常。  
“并不是我们不想给予那些龙族自由。”莫德里奇努力给拉基蒂奇解释道，丝毫没有意识到他话里的真正意图是不希望他再受伤，“刚出生的幼龙如果贸然让它离开，对它很危险，对普通人也很危险。至于那些成年的巨龙，只要我们找到了适合它们生存的地方，都会让它们回归野外。”除此之外，也总有作乱的巨龙在被束缚之后送来这里让它们能够平静下来，还有从走私贩那里找到的龙蛋。  
如果能够安安静静地只是进行研究，那当然很好，但既然选择了驯龙师这个职业，就免不了和龙正面打交道，过程中虽然总有受伤，但莫德里奇一次也没有想过放弃。  
“你就没有想过，换一个职业。”拉基蒂奇说道，莫德里奇愣了愣，又摇了摇头，“之前有学校给我发过邀请，想请我去当保护神奇生物课的教授，但是我拒绝了。”  
“这是我所认定又热爱的事业，不会轻易就说放弃。”即便代价也是很惨重的。  
“那你呢？”莫德里奇反问道，“除了偶尔当寻龙向导，就没有想过做点别的事情？”龙的一生如此漫长，莫德里奇真的很想知道他们是靠什么来打发时光，难道就只是待在山洞里睡觉吗。  
“我不是正在给自己找事情做吗。”拉基蒂奇笑着说道，“准备和你这位驯龙师一起回去研究龙啊。”  
他的话让莫德里奇也跟着笑起来，“那你的确是给自己找了一个有意义的工作。”  
龙蛋的响动让两人都止住了话语，走到壁炉边看着龙蛋开始有了裂缝，里面传出声响。莫德里奇此时也全然忘记了自己身边正是一条龙，而不是某个从未见过龙的普通人，拉着拉基蒂奇的手臂说道，“快看，它要出来了！”他激动地声音都变了调。  
拉基蒂奇觉得此时两人格外像等着孩子出生的父母，就差给它加油助威说宝宝加油，马上就能出来了。  
它先是探出了脑袋，莫德里奇的确高兴得就像是看见自己的孩子出世一样，看着尚且算得上柔软的龙爪攀住蛋壳的边缘，然后奋力地分开它，让自己的身体能够完全获得自由，站立之后晃了晃身体，抖落了背上附着的蛋壳。  
莫德里奇刚开始驯龙师工作时，做的就是照料龙蛋和幼龙，他见证过许多龙的出生，可即便如此，他还是会像第一次见到时那样激动。“不管过去多久，这个场景总是让我很触动。”他对着拉基蒂奇笑着说，“努力地让自己来到这个世界，第一眼见到这个世界，开始认识它所处的环境。”  
幼龙试探着向前挪动，它的步伐摇摇晃晃，还没有很适应自己的身体，莫德里奇像是回到了还在龙岩岛的时候，对着幼龙伸出手，轻声说道，“Mommy is here。”他并没有欢喜到失去理智，手掌离的位置刚好，既能让幼龙意识到自己的存在，又有一个安全距离。  
刚出生的幼龙显然选择了更加熟悉的同类气息，朝着拉基蒂奇的方向挪动，他也并不怕被咬伤，伸手摸了摸幼龙的头顶，那里的龙角都尚未成形，还只是柔软的小凸起。  
“我怎么忘了呢。”莫德里奇失笑道，“它当然会选择来亲近你。”他略带着嫉妒地看着幼龙的脖子在拉基蒂奇的指腹蹭来蹭去。  
“所以你是它的妈妈。”拉基蒂奇说道，看着莫德里奇此刻温柔到不可思议的神情，脱口而出，“那我能做它的爸爸吗？”  
空气在那个瞬间安静下去，只能听见幼龙吐出火星的声音，莫德里奇张了张嘴，却一个字都没能说出来。拉基蒂奇也愣在那里，意识到自己因为一时嘴快说了什么。  
“我、我随口说的。”拉基蒂奇急忙解释，打破了沉默的空气，“你别放在心上。”真狼狈啊，他想着。莫德里奇不自然地摸了摸发尾，重新将注意力转回到幼龙身上，“没关系。”他说道，努力平稳心跳的同时，他抓住了心底里那一闪而过的遗憾。  
幼龙已经站上了拉基蒂奇的掌心，似乎真的已经将他当作父亲，而拉基蒂奇正低垂着眉眼笑得温柔地看着掌中的幼龙。的确是 一幅温馨的画面，莫德里奇想着，他忽然意识到，在听到拉基蒂奇询问的那一瞬间，他脑子里的第一反应是回答对方，好啊。

“你们龙族的酒量是不是都很好。”莫德里奇看着温顺地在拉基蒂奇的臂弯里，对着白兰地酒瓶大口喝着的幼龙说道，觉得眼前这个场景有着某种微妙的温馨感，尽管那瓶白兰地非常破坏气氛。  
“我们对酒精代谢得很快。”拉基蒂奇说道，火焰威士忌对他来说就像是一种比较辣喉咙的白水，喝多少都没有醉的感觉。他将酒瓶放在一边，重新将幼龙放回壁炉，看着它吐出火星，有着尖刺的尾巴左右摆动着。  
“你在写什么？”他看着莫德里奇在床头柜找到了羽毛笔和羊皮纸，询问道。“给我的同事写信，看怎么能够尽快又安全地把幼龙带回去。”这里的壁炉没有连接飞路网，实在是让莫德里奇觉得很不方便。他们必须尽快带着幼龙回去，匈牙利树蜂生长速度极快，三天之后它的体积就会是现在的一倍。  
“有更加简单的办法。”拉基蒂奇对他说道，莫德里奇停下了正在书写的动作，疑惑地看着他，“什么？”  
“我可以带着你和它回去。”他轻描淡写地说道，莫德里奇的第一反应是告诉他龙岩岛为了防止有人误入而施加了严密的空间防护咒，即便是龙的空间魔法也不一定有用。但他很快通过拉基蒂奇的眼神明白了他说的“带着你和它”到底是怎么一个“带”法。  
“这可比你先去联络他们，然后他们给你回信，再通过某种方式回去要省事多了。”拉基蒂奇说道，莫德里奇有一些犹疑，但又通通被他可以真正骑着一头龙的期盼和热情给燃烧得一干二净。“真的可以吗？”他问道，眼神里的雀跃说明了一切。  
“反正我不介意，如果你……”他的话被莫德里奇急切地回应打断，“我不介意，完全不介意。”岂止是不介意，这根本就是他一直以来的梦想，虽然他是一名驯龙师，但是哪头龙会允许人类骑在自己的背上，莫德里奇一直觉得这是他所有梦想中最不可能实现的一个。  
他们是在深夜里选择回去的，在夜色的掩盖下拉基蒂奇即便显出本相也不会很醒目。但当莫德里奇看见拉基蒂奇的真身时，他还是无比庆幸自己还施加了防护咒语在四周，确保别人不会看见巨龙的身影，因为一头灿然的金色巨龙即便是在黑夜里也无比显眼。  
怀里的幼龙兴奋地叫唤着，拉基蒂奇垂下头看着呆愣的莫德里奇，示意他可以上来。“我以为，你的本体会是一种更低调的颜色。”他见过银色的巨龙，却还是第一次见到金色的巨龙，“这就是你为什么不愿意以本体出现在人前吗？”  
“身体的颜色又不是我自己能选的。”巨龙并未开口，拉基蒂奇的声音却很清晰地出现在莫德里奇的脑子里，龙的魔法还真是方便，他想着。  
夜里的风很凉，莫德里奇给衣物都施加了保暖咒，但在高空中好像用处不大，他一手抱着幼龙，一手攀着巨龙的脊背，努力在风中保持平衡。“一直朝着北边飞，你会看见一座岛，是龙的形状。”他对着巨龙吼道，担心自己的声音会被风吹散。  
“我知道。”巨龙庞大的体积和拉基蒂奇温柔的声音形成了明显的对比，“别忘了，我能感觉到龙族的气息。”  
我真的坐在龙身上。莫德里奇恍惚地意识到，今天经历了许多事，他本来应该觉得困乏，可他又从未如此清醒过，他探出头，看了看下方，房舍都成了几不可见的小点，只能看见星星点点的灯火和连绵的山脉。  
他不是没有飞过，但是无论他是多么优秀的追球手，骑在扫帚上和坐在龙身上是两种完全不同的体验，他不仅觉得地面的事物那样渺小，在龙背上，他觉得自己也无比渺小。  
但他不知道的是，在飞往龙岩岛的过程中，却也是拉基蒂奇反复纠结的过程。按照龙族的习惯，一旦喜欢什么，凭借自身强大的实力，是会选择直接掠夺。食物也好，财宝也好，传说中它们所看上的公主也好。尽管这给它们带来了不少污名，但也的确是龙族的天性之一。  
所以拉基蒂奇此刻应该直接带着莫德里奇回到他的山洞里，而不是去到那个他完全陌生的龙岩岛，他的天性在与理智做着斗争。拉基蒂奇知道如果自己强硬地想要莫德里奇留在身边，那么巫师没有任何可能离开，人类的魔法与龙的差距太大了。但是拉基蒂奇并不想要这样做，他尊重莫德里奇的意愿，在对方没有给予自己一时嘴快说出的那句话任何明确的回应之后就更是了。  
偶尔参照一下人类的求偶方式也不错。他思索道，灵敏的听力让莫德里奇惊喜的笑声一点不漏地传进了耳朵里，巨龙不懂得如何微笑，但此时拉基蒂奇心里的那只小龙正愉快地抱着尾巴打滚。  
幼龙在怀里熟睡，莫德里奇着迷地看着头顶的星空，离得那样近，好像伸手就可以触到星辰。“伊万，谢谢你。”他说道，这一次他没有得到脑海中的声音作为回应，而是巨龙从喉咙里滚出了两声咕噜声。  
等他们到达龙岩岛的时候，天边已经有了一线暖橙色；没有正式进入到屏障之前，在人们眼里这就是一座荒岛，莫德里奇从巨龙身上下来，长时间的保持一个姿势让他浑身酸痛，但他并没有将这一点表现出来，拉基蒂奇恢复成人的形态，接过了他手里的幼龙。  
这个场景像是带着男友和孩子一起回家见家长，举起魔杖解除一部分魔法屏障时莫德里奇突然想到，因为这个假想而红了耳廓。  
走进了屏障之内，拉基蒂奇几乎要为眼前的场景惊叹，这座岛屿远比他在空中看到的更加广阔，有着无数的珍稀植物，他能闻到空气里的草木香，像是从来没有人类生活过的自然环境，不远处传来龙吟，让他怀里的幼龙也兴奋地叫嚷起来。  
莫德里奇的同事很快走过来，见到他们之后反复说着感谢梅林，“前辈你没事吧，我们还说要用夜骐过去接你。”耶德瓦伊看着莫德里奇说道，被问到的人摇摇头，“还算顺利，它也已经破壳了。”他说着拇指指了指拉基蒂奇怀里的匈牙利树蜂。  
“这位是？”耶德瓦伊看着拉基蒂奇疑惑道，“哦，他是伊万.拉基蒂奇，我在路上遇见的研究龙的专家，这一路上多亏有他，我才能顺利找到龙蛋。”莫德里奇把已经编好的说辞拿出来，年轻些的驯龙师和拉基蒂奇握手后又面露难色，“卢卡前辈，你知道那件事之后岛上暂时不允许生人出现。”  
“没关系。”莫德里奇拍拍他的肩膀示意他放松，“我可以为他的人品担保，不如你先把幼龙带去育龙区？这一路上我们只喂了它白兰地，它可能饿坏了。”耶德瓦伊最后带着忧心看了一眼拉基蒂奇，点了点头，想要接过幼龙。  
要离开自己熟悉的气息显然让幼龙十分不安，“Shhhh——”拉基蒂奇安抚道，抚摸着幼龙的头顶和下颌，“没事的，我很快就会来看你。”耶德瓦伊从不知哪个人类能够仅仅通过两句话就让龙安静下来，但眼前的人类显然做到了，幼龙不再挣扎，现在安稳地窝在他的怀里，只是眼睛还巴巴地望着拉基蒂奇。  
“让你一起过来果然是正确的决定。”莫德里奇看着耶德瓦伊离开的背影语气轻快地说道，回到自己熟悉的环境里显然也让他很舒适，又感叹道，“同类之间的连接是我们永远都无法做到的。”  
他对着拉基蒂奇笑了笑，“走吧，先带你去见我的上司，让他给你一个顾问之类的身份，然后你就可以留在这里了。”  
这一路上他们就在编造拉基蒂奇的身份，“我们可以说你的父母都是巫师，接受的是家庭教育，没有在任何一个魔法学校就读过。当然他们应该不会了解得这么详细。”“至于你没有魔杖这件事，可以说你的无杖无声咒十分熟练。”“不过你要记得不要在别人面前过多的使用魔法，驯龙师对于龙族的魔法气息都很熟悉。”  
拉基蒂奇对此全盘接受，等到他们走到一座看起来很坚固的白色建筑前，莫德里奇的神色出现了一丝扭捏，“如果你不习惯和别人住在一起，嗯……你可以暂时和我住在一起，我的客卧还空着。”他急忙又说道，“当然了，你想单独住一间也可以，我们这里还是有几间空房的。”  
而拉基蒂奇的选择是如此的一目了然，“和你住一起就行，这样也有人帮助我熟悉人类的生活环境。”这真是一个好理由，他在心里为自己竖起大拇指。  
“达里奇先生是研究龙族的顶尖专家。”在门口时莫德里奇对他说道，也正因为如此，让莫德里奇莫名有些慌张，对方对龙族多年的了解和研究让他很担心拉基蒂奇即便不使用魔法也可能在达里奇面前暴露身份。  
他引见了两人，达里奇对于新加入的专家很是欢迎，“有更多的力量当然是好事，也非常感谢你在寻找龙蛋上给予的帮助。”他这样说道。  
事情比莫德里奇想得要顺利，他在心里松了一口气，又问起防护的事情。“我们已经加强了防护魔咒，”达里奇说道，“龙蛋失窃这种事不会再发生了。”  
“如果可以，我想去实地看看你们的防护。”拉基蒂奇突然开口道，露出一个谦逊的笑容，“我对防护魔咒也小有研究，希望能够帮上忙。”达里奇点了点头，让莫德里奇这之后带他去看看。  
“好了，今天就先到这里吧，卢卡你也需要好好休息。”达里奇起身说道，“至于拉基蒂奇先生你的住所……”他的话被莫德里奇抢白，“伊万和我住在一起就行了。”当达里奇疑惑又敏锐的视线看过来时，莫德里奇为自己的急切红了脸。“那也好，明天你可以带着拉基蒂奇先生好好熟悉一下环境。”  
拉基蒂奇说谢谢，又说道，“叫我伊万就好，不必这么客气。”他话语礼貌、笑容温柔，莫德里奇恍然间觉得刚见面时那个对自己爱搭不理的拉基蒂奇就像是遥远的错觉。

驯龙师的居住环境不错，虽然莫德里奇习惯将它们称为员工宿舍，但其实是单独的一栋栋小公寓，并且听莫德里奇的潜台词，并不会反对他们私下里使用无痕伸展咒为自己扩展出额外的空间。  
几天没有回来并没有让房间里积起多少灰尘，但莫德里奇进门之后还是皱了眉头，魔杖一扬，扫把、抹布、装了水的塑料桶就开始运作起来打扫房间。“客房在这边。”他对着拉基蒂奇说道，引着他走向卧室，而拉基蒂奇的目光还停留着努力清洁房间的工具上。  
床单枕头等床上用具依次从柜子里飞出来，最后归整地落在床上，因为莫德里奇热爱整洁的好习惯，即便是从未住过人的客卧也收拾得很干净，立刻就可以住人。  
“浴室在那边。”莫德里奇给他指着房间的布局，“那边是我的书房，楼上有小阁楼，很适合看日落。”占地面积最大的显然是莫德里奇的书房，拉基蒂奇毫不怀疑这里还被额外拓展了空间，有旋转的楼梯和层层叠叠的厚书与羊皮纸，橱柜的玻璃瓶里还装着许多龙身上的物质。  
本着对客人的礼貌，莫德里奇先让拉基蒂奇去了浴室，自己则是在沙发上小憩，他几乎一夜未睡，回到了熟悉的家里，柔软的沙发一瞬间就让他眼皮开始打架，所有的困倦都翻涌上来。就睡一会，莫德里奇告诉自己，然后任由思绪陷入黑暗之中。  
拉基蒂奇从浴室里出来的时候，就看见蜷缩在沙发上睡着的驯龙师，他显然是累极了，呼吸平稳而规律地熟睡着。拉基蒂奇在沙发边蹲下，将一缕挡在莫德里奇脸前的发丝拨到耳后，他忽然觉得自己并不会对这样平淡的日常感到厌倦，仅仅是和一个人相守在一起，好像无论过去多久都可以。  
他想要尽量轻地将莫德里奇抱起来，但多年来的职业习惯已经让驯龙师养成了一点动静都会醒来的条件反射，“你洗好了？”莫德里奇揉着眼睛说道，拉基蒂奇掩饰住了脸上的遗憾，收回了自己的手臂，“是，你去洗吧，你看上去累坏了。”  
莫德里奇点点头，他的一半思维还陷在睡意里，拿着换洗的衣服走得一步三摇，走到浴室门口，又想起了什么，转过头对拉基蒂奇说道，“龙先生，欢迎来到龙岩岛。”拉基蒂奇因为他的笑容呼吸一滞。

莫德里奇这一补觉睡了大半天，拉基蒂奇倒是还好，龙族本来作息就比较奇特，一睡几十年没有问题，几十天不睡也可以。莫德里奇醒来的时候，拉基蒂奇正坐在书房的一阶梯子上翻看一本研究龙血用途的著作，“你醒了。”他看着莫德里奇睡眼惺忪地走进来开口道，迷迷糊糊的驯龙师看上去格外的柔软，尽管拉基蒂奇知道这个形容词用得不太对。  
“我发现你们的研究还挺有趣的。”拉基蒂奇松开手，书就自动回到了书架上放好，“我都不知道自己的血液还有这么多用处。”身在福中不知福，莫德里奇腹诽道，“抱歉现在有点晚了，不过你要是还想去看看我们的防护措施，或者那只抱回来的幼龙，我都可以带你去。”他说着打了个哈欠，“让我先去洗漱一下。”  
拉基蒂奇虽然活了很久，但绝大部分的时间都在睡觉，又几乎不参与到人类的生活里，此刻站在一位巫师的家里觉得哪里都很有趣。说出去都丢龙，他想着，但又忍不住到处摸摸看看，并且在拿起一枚巫师棋的棋子时被对方大吼，“你是谁！不要随便碰我！”  
带出去的三明治自然是莫德里奇准备的，“我们也有一个不大的礼堂，你如果以后吃腻了我做的东西，可以去那里吃，我们雇了几位家养小精灵来做饭和打扫。”他一边说着，一边用魔杖指挥着煎锅煎上培根，吐司片飞进面包机里，生菜、水果切好之后和沙拉酱一起落进一个玻璃碗里被一把木勺拌匀。  
“你这个反应，”他看着拉基蒂奇专注地看着简单的厨艺魔法时忍不住笑着说道，“就像是第一次见到魔法的麻瓜一样。”说出去谁会相信这是令人畏惧、天生就拥有无可匹敌的强大魔法的巨龙呢。  
“麻瓜？”拉基蒂奇疑惑道，想要伸手从碗里拿走一颗覆盆子，结果被木勺用勺柄敲了一下手背。  
“就是指完全不懂魔法的人。”莫德里奇解释道，拉基蒂奇不服气地说道，“我只是对你们人类的魔法不了解。”莫德里奇对他的话不置可否，只沉默着做好了两个巨大的培根三明治和一碗沙拉。  
吃完之后莫德里奇带着他去看岛上的防护屏障，拉基蒂奇站在廊桥上，感知着眼前的屏障，莫德里奇这才发现原来当拉基蒂奇以人类的形态催动更多的魔力时他的身上也会浮现出金色的纹路。  
“还不错。”拉基蒂奇的话打断莫德里奇的思绪，他急忙将视线从对方的手臂上移到他的脸上，拉基蒂奇对他的出神也不太在意，“比我想象中要好很多，如果没有大范围的攻击应该没事。”  
“没有人会蠢到来攻击这里，只是担心发生上次那样偷偷被人潜入的情况而已。”莫德里奇说道。“走吧，我带你去熟悉一下环境，你想不想去看一看自己的同族？”拉基蒂奇并不喜欢莫德里奇说起其他龙时脸上浮现出来的笑意，他很快意识到这是本能里的占有欲在作祟，但他还是选择点头说好。  
看得出来莫德里奇在这里颇有威望，他顺带也向每一个遇见的人介绍了拉基蒂奇，拉基蒂奇没有露出最初时的冷漠脸，而是笑得很礼貌，就像他面对达里奇时那样，这让莫德里奇忽然心里有点堵。  
“卢卡，怎么了？”当莫德里奇向他介绍那边是他们照料幼龙的场所时，拉基蒂奇出言询问道，“我做错了什么吗？”他明显感到身边人的情绪低落下去，而拉基蒂奇做不到对此熟视无睹。  
“没什么。”踌躇了一下，莫德里奇还是说了实话，“只是想到了我们刚见面时你的态度。”和现在的对比实在是太强烈了。莫德里奇知道自己从不是计较这种小事的人，他也知道自己该为拉基蒂奇的态度改变而高兴，但他心里就是越来越堵。  
拉基蒂奇闪身走到他的身前，像极了第一次见面时莫德里奇在酒馆以同样的方式拦住他的去路。  
“卢卡，我想向你道歉。”他郑重地说道，莫德里奇站定在原地，抬高了自己的一边眉毛，“为了什么？”  
“为了我最初对你的态度，为了我的偏见，为了我的冷漠，这一切的事情。卢卡，对不起。”拉基蒂奇诚恳地说道，“在遇见你的这几天里，我意识到，之前的我对驯龙师有很多误解，我正在尝试以另一种态度去对待这一切。”他不想再一味地排斥，而是以平和的态度去对待驯龙师，去了解巫师的魔法和他们的生活。而这一切都是因为眼前的人，“是你让我改变了对驯龙师的态度。”  
莫德里奇终于笑起来，“那么，我接受你的道歉。”他说道，拉基蒂奇眨了眨眼睛，“那我们重新认识一下？”他说着伸出手，“你好，我是伊万.拉基蒂奇，你可以叫我伊万，这是我第一次来到龙岩岛。”  
莫德里奇握住他的手，龙族的皮肤比人类要暖上很多，他暗暗记住这个小细节，“你好，我是卢卡.莫德里奇。”

岛上不止有驯龙师这一个群体，还有一些研究动物和植物的学者，所以这里的商品也是一应俱全。莫德里奇特地抽时间带着拉基蒂奇去岛上形成的小城镇上转了一圈，“以后有机会带你去霍格莫德看看，那里才是真的有趣。”他回忆着母校旁的这个村落，“有超棒的零食店，还有卖整蛊玩具的地方，还有酒吧和精致的茶馆。”  
但第二天，莫德里奇就后悔了自己给拉基蒂奇介绍了许多巫师零食的这个决定，因为他推门进去，就能看见拉基蒂奇盘腿坐在沙发上，面前是堆成小山一样的零食。  
“我仿佛看见了第一次走进蜂蜜公爵之后的自己。伊万……你不会把店里的零食每种都买了一份吧。”他说道，甚至没有用上一个问句，毫不意外地看着拉基蒂奇点了点头，“你们的零食真的太有趣了！”他说道，打开一包滋滋蜜蜂糖。“我应该早点意识到这件事。”  
莫德里奇在地毯上坐下，沙发上已经没有多余的位置给他坐了，不知道这头龙该是单纯，还是傻得可爱。  
“啊对了。”拉基蒂奇说着从口袋里抓出一大堆银西可和青铜纳特，“那个店家给了我好多这个。”莫德里奇捡起从他指缝落下的一枚银西可，将它放在茶几上，拉基蒂奇毫不在意地将那一把钱都丢在了茶几上。“这是我们的货币啊，是店家找补给你的。”  
“这是钱？”拉基蒂奇舔着指尖问道，莫德里奇彻底肯定这家伙根本是连生活常识都没有，“可是钱不都是金子吗？”好的，他对钱也一点概念都没有。莫德里奇觉得幸好这么些年他都只是在维达的酒馆里喝喝酒而已，否则他早就被骗了。  
“不，这两种也是我们的货币。”他按捺住叹气的欲望，耐心地解释道，“一枚银西可等于二十九个铜纳特，十七枚银西可等于一枚金加隆。”卖零食的店主今天大概被拉基蒂奇的阔绰吓到了吧，他默默地想着。  
“你们人类真的太麻烦了。”拉基蒂奇说道，“难道有金子还不够吗。”  
“伊万，不是谁都能像巨龙这样拥有数不清的财宝的。”莫德里奇说着翻动着零食堆，又喃喃自语，“果然没有糖羽毛笔。”  
“什么？”拉基蒂奇含着一块糖疑惑地问道。莫德里奇站起身，一边走向橱柜一边解释道，“是一种甜食，做得和羽毛笔一模一样，我以前在学校里最喜欢了。不过只在蜂蜜公爵售卖。”他说着翻找着橱柜，终于找到了一包没吃完的糖羽毛笔，里面还剩下三支。  
“喏。”他递给拉基蒂奇其中一支，自己也拿了一支。“这是唯一一种即便是在上课时候吃，也不会被老师轻易发现的零食。”不过他也没有库存了，看来果然要抽时间去一次霍格莫德了。  
“这个也很好吃！”拉基蒂奇说道，语气雀跃。莫德里奇重新在地毯上坐下，看着他的反应忍不住说道，“所以你之前的冷漠都是装出来的吧。”看着拉基蒂奇不解的神色补充道，“因为对巫师的一切都不了解，所以只好装出一副什么都不在意的冷漠脸去应对。”  
而一旦变得熟悉，高傲冷漠的样子就通通破碎掉了，莫德里奇知道了真实的拉基蒂奇，对巫师的一切都很好奇，尤其喜欢他们各式各样的零食，也会努力学着用自己的魔法来做饭，结果总是烧掉了厨房，然后再可怜巴巴地看着自己，让所有责备的话都说不出口。  
他也会去翻看那些巫师的杂志和报纸，那些高深的魔法对他来说轻而易举，却又缺少了许多的生活常识，尤其是在有关的钱的问题上，没有任何概念。  
他没有等来拉基蒂奇的反驳，而是看着拉基蒂奇低垂下了头，因为害羞而脸上泛起一层粉色，“知道了也别说出来啊。”他小声地说道。  
太可爱了，莫德里奇想着，他不该形容一头龙可爱，但是，他真的太可爱了。  
可爱到想要去吻他。  
莫德里奇因为这一瞬间的念头而背部一凛，决定去洗把脸清醒一下，洗去那些荒唐的念头。  
“你喜欢吃什么，我给你留着。”拉基蒂奇在他身后大声说道。  
“毛毛牙薄荷糖和巧克力坩埚。”

拉基蒂奇走向一头挪威脊背龙，对方刚来到这座岛上，还处在极度的焦躁不安之中，驯龙师们想要等着它自己冷静下来，拉基蒂奇对身旁的莫德里奇轻声说道，“我过去试试。”莫德里奇点点头，看着拉基蒂奇走向它。  
“现在过去太危险了！”他的同事急切地说道，想要上前拦住拉基蒂奇，却被莫德里奇伸手挡住，“不用担心。”他说道。  
拉基蒂奇走到挪威脊背龙的身前，它还未完全成年，但体积已经不可小视，“没关系的，”拉基蒂奇安抚道，“你不用害怕。”他还记得莫德里奇的嘱咐，没有完全调用魔力，只是魔力浮上眸子，让对方能够感知到自己的气息。  
“一切都会好起来的。”他对着挪威脊背龙说道，对着它伸出手臂，莫德里奇的同事看得心惊胆战，担心下一秒拉基蒂奇就会失去他的右臂，但出乎他意料的是，这头龙安静了下来，垂下头，以自己的前额去触碰拉基蒂奇的掌心。  
“好姑娘。”拉基蒂奇抚摸着它的龙鳞说道，“你会被照顾得很好。”  
“他可真厉害！”莫德里奇听见身边的同事们这样说道，他们惊讶又不解，不知道拉基蒂奇是用什么方式使龙能够这么快安静下来，甚至主动让他抚摸自己的前额。“我早就说过了，他对龙很有研究。”莫德里奇颇有得色地说道。  
拉基蒂奇很快回来，对他们笑着说道，“没事了，它只是刚到新环境里有些不安。”  
“我要去看看贝尔，你想和我一起吗？”莫德里奇询问道，贝尔是一头威尔士绿龙，还是龙蛋的时候就被莫德里奇照顾着，一直到现在。  
威尔士绿龙的性情相对温和，这么些年的相处下来已经完全信任了莫德里奇。但拉基蒂奇并不喜欢莫德里奇每次提到这头龙时脸上的笑容，和最初向他介绍贝尔时的那份自豪，“他最亲近我了！”以“他”，而不是习惯的“它”来称呼一头龙，足以见他们的亲密。  
“不了，我先回去了。”他说着，莫德里奇对他突然的冷漠摸不着头脑。  
拉基蒂奇对龙岩岛的龙族都不错，尤其是那些幼龙，很愿意花时间和它们相处，唯独在提到贝尔时总是语气冰冷，莫德里奇总想问他为什么，但拉基蒂奇也从不给他询问的机会。  
“你们龙的思维，有时候真是猜不透。”他对着威尔士绿龙说道，看着对方生吞了一整只鸡。“吃饭的时候嚼一嚼。”他忍不住说道，“你也不怕噎着。”  
莫德里奇回到宿舍的时候，拉基蒂奇正兴致勃勃地坐在地毯上用小木棍串着棉花糖，“你在做什么？”莫德里奇问道，“准备做烤棉花糖，他们说这样很好吃。”莫德里奇已经不需要去问他们指的是谁了，想也是那几个年轻人，在吃这方面和拉基蒂奇很聊得来。  
“你准备用什么烤？”他没有看见蜡烛，拉基蒂奇似乎也没有引燃壁炉的意愿。“用这个啊。”拉基蒂奇回答道，没有拿着棉花糖的左手食指窜出一束小小的火苗。  
“伊万，你们龙族的魔法……”不是这么用的。莫德里奇对上拉基蒂奇期待中带着欢喜的目光，又硬生生地改口，“还挺方便的。”  
拉基蒂奇将棉花糖烤到出现焦糖色，然后递给莫德里奇，后者翻出了橱柜里的一包饼干和一罐巧克力酱，在拉基蒂奇不解的目光中将棉花糖刷上一层巧克力酱，又夹在饼干之间，“尝尝看。”他将棉花糖夹心饼干递给拉基蒂奇，“比单纯的烤棉花糖好吃。”  
龙真是容易满足啊。莫德里奇看着拉基蒂奇咬下一口后几乎放光的眼睛想着，明明已经拥有了许多，但一块棉花糖夹心饼干就能让他很高兴了。  
“你今天和那头威尔士绿龙待了很久。”他们一起分享棉花糖时拉基蒂奇突然说道，这也是让莫德里奇不解的地方之一，所有的龙都有名字，拉基蒂奇也很乐意用名字来称呼它们，唯独在贝尔这里例外，总是称呼他为“那头威尔士绿龙”。  
“和他聊了一会。”棉花糖入口即化，莫德里奇许久没有吃过了，忽然也觉得味道不错。“虽然他不能像你一样变成人，但我总觉得他是能够听懂我说的话的。”拉基蒂奇指尖的火苗骤然变大，把棉花糖烤得焦黑。他无所谓地丢掉了那个失败的棉花糖，又拿出新的一个在指尖烤着。  
我说错了什么吗。莫德里奇觉得果然他对拉基蒂奇还是了解得不够多，正准备开口缓和气氛，又听见拉基蒂奇说道，“你身上有很多他的味道。”莫德里奇下意识地举起袖子闻了闻，人类的嗅觉闻不出任何味道。  
“让你觉得不舒服了吗？”莫德里奇说道，“抱歉，我不知道龙对于气味这么敏感，下次回来之前我会先用清理一新的。”果然每天都能知道一点有关龙族的小细节。  
嫉妒和独占欲撕扯着拉基蒂奇，让他以撕下一块肉一般的气势吃掉了那个棉花糖，莫德里奇探身过来，开口道，“你就是因为这个不舒服？你可以早点告诉我的。”他说着拿出魔杖，准备在自己身上施加清理一新。  
拉基蒂奇忽然倾身过来，他原本坐在地上，矮了莫德里奇一头，此刻将莫德里奇禁锢在自己和沙发之间，近得莫德里奇能从他的眸子里看见自己。“伊万，你怎么了？”他询问道，物种间的巨大差距让他本能地感到恐惧。  
“我生气，不是因为别的龙的味道，”他注视着莫德里奇，一字一句地说道，“而是因为你身上有他的味道。”他不信莫德里奇真的有这么迟钝，看不出来每一次自己的不爽，他只是从来没有意识到自己的感情，又或者，他是故意在回避。  
“你不明白，我再说得清楚一点，卢卡.莫德里奇，我喜欢你，而龙从来不允许自己所喜欢的人或事物被别的气息所染指。”  
他的眸子没有变成金色，但莫德里奇却为那里面翻涌的情感和占有欲而惊愕，他意识到自己的第一反应是愉悦，第二反应才是质疑。  
“伊万，我理解龙对于自己所中意的事物的占有欲。”他竭力让自己保持清醒而不是立刻就不管不顾地吻上去，“或许我们住在一起这么久，你也将我视为属于你的一部分，然后将这种占有欲以为是喜欢。”  
他看着拉基蒂奇认真地说道，“占有欲和喜欢的区别，你真的分得清楚吗。”  
他听见拉基蒂奇嗤笑一声，“占有欲可不会让我想对你做这种事。”说完，他终于做了自己想做许久的事情。  
他吻了莫德里奇。  
拉基蒂奇更加大胆，将驯龙师搂在怀里，感觉到怀中身体一瞬间的僵硬，又慢慢放松下来，而他只是执拗地吻着这个拿走了自己的全部心神的人类，品尝着他唇上棉花糖甜丝丝的味道。时间在这一刻流逝得极为缓慢，拉基蒂奇不知道过了多久，最终，他感觉到莫德里奇的手臂搂住自己的脖子，那双柔软的唇开始回应自己的吻。  
他更用力地将莫德里奇压向沙发，掠夺着他的呼吸。中断亲吻的时候又反复在莫德里奇的脖颈间蹭着，“我想让你的身上只有我的味道。”他说道，“可是你每天都要接触这些龙，每天回来都是它们的味道。”尤其是那头威尔士绿龙，味道醒目而令他厌恶。  
他说着扬起脸，又凑过去亲吻莫德里奇的唇角，“卢卡，我从来没有对什么执着过，直到我遇见你。”他抚摸着驯龙师的脸，莫德里奇在他的掌心落下一个吻，“我喜欢你，想要和你在一起。”

休假的时候拉基蒂奇提出想要回家一趟，当然这句话的潜台词是我想带着你回家一趟，莫德里奇对此心领神会。  
原本拉基蒂奇是想像来的时候那样，以本体载着莫德里奇飞回去的，但驯龙师却想用更加快捷的方式，同时也教会拉基蒂奇怎样使用飞路网。龙蛋失窃的事情之后，岛上的飞路网都改成了单向的，可出不可进。  
“抓着一把飞路粉，然后站进去，将粉末洒在壁炉里，清楚地念出来要去的地点。”莫德里奇说道，再三嘱咐，“一定要把地名说得很清楚，飞路网连接了许多不同的炉口，念错了就不知道要被传送去哪里了。”  
“过程可能会比幻影移形的时候要更难受一点，不过很快就结束了。”他说道，给拉基蒂奇做示范，在绿色的火焰里消失。  
“更难受一点”，拉基蒂奇在身体被看不见的空间挤压时思考着莫德里奇的话，他对这个形容得实在是太轻松简单了，他感觉自己的身体都快要变形了，还有炉灰不断扑在他的脸上，再晚一秒钟拉基蒂奇觉得自己的魔力就要爆发了，但好在在这之前，他的双脚终于踩到了实处。  
“说真的，我觉得以后还是把这处壁炉封起来吧。”维达看见他们相继出现之后说道，“每次都会吓到我的客人。”虽然会用这处壁炉的也就是他之前的校友们而已。  
“那下一次我要是出不来，你可不要怪我炸掉了你的壁炉。”莫德里奇说道，挥动魔杖去掉身上的炉灰，回头看着拉基蒂奇，后者显然还在晕眩之中，一时没有回神。“伊万，你还好吗？”他关切地问道。  
拉基蒂奇点点头，一时还不想说话。他看上去多少有些狼狈，莫德里奇替他清理了身上的灰渍，又摸了摸他的脸。  
维达对这一切看在眼里，拉基蒂奇看着莫德里奇时眼里的柔情让他不得不感叹爱情的伟大，轻轻松松就改变了一个人的性格。  
“看来我还无意识地促成了一件好事。”他笑着说道，倒上两杯黄油啤酒，又问道，“龙蛋找到了吗？”莫德里奇满足地喝了一大口，点了点头，“找到了，多亏了伊万，现在已经把幼龙安置在岛上了。”  
“果然了，你对寻找有关龙的事物都很拿手。”维达对着拉基蒂奇说道，莫德里奇才想起和拉基蒂奇认识最久的维达反倒还不知道他的真实身份。他以询问的目光看着拉基蒂奇，后者耸耸肩示意自己并不介意，得到了允许，莫德里奇凑到了好友的耳边，告诉他拉基蒂奇的身份，而维达爆发出来的惊呼声让他们三人又成了酒馆的焦点。  
“我就知道！我早就该想到！”维达努力放低了声音，手指颤抖着指着拉基蒂奇，“怎么可能会有人整天游手好闲还每次都能用加隆付账！”  
“也难怪你能够带人找到和龙有关的东西。”他看着拉基蒂奇若有所思，又一手按在莫德里奇的肩膀上，“卢卡，作为驯龙师，你实在是太出色了，这么快就驯服了一头龙，让他对你死心塌地，两天还是三天来着，应该是创了你们驯龙师的纪录了吧。”  
拉基蒂奇重重地咳了一声以示不满，“两位，我能听见你们说话。”

“那些来碰运气的人怎么会想到呢，这座山上真的住着一头巨龙。”在和拉基蒂奇走向他居住的山洞时莫德里奇说道，这里虽然不断有人来寻龙，但总的来说还是算得上清净，莫德里奇却很想知道拉基蒂奇是怎么让自己的洞穴这么多年都不被发现的。  
拉基蒂奇读出了他脸上的疑惑，解释道，“有点类似于你们巫师的混淆咒，在人类的眼里只能看见一处悬崖，但是龙族来说，就能看见通向里面的门。当然了，这么多年也没有哪个同类来我这里串门。”  
“感谢梅林你们龙不是群居动物。”莫德里奇说道，单独应付巨龙已经够难了，要是一群龙，莫德里奇想想都觉得心累。他忽然想到，如果拉基蒂奇带着自己去见他的父母，那这对龙夫妇会如何评价自己。  
“可是，伊万，我要怎么才能过去？”他们站在悬崖边，拉基蒂奇指着对面的山壁说那里就是我家，但对于莫德里奇来说，往前迈一步就是万丈深渊。山顶上的风格外冷冽，莫德里奇往下看了一眼，即便他从来不恐高，还是觉得腿软。  
“我可以抱着你过去。”拉基蒂奇轻松地说道，但莫德里奇是多么倔强的人，拉基蒂奇说完就知道他一定会拒绝。“你如果不想这样的话，”他伸出手，“牵着我，龙族的魔法就能够接纳你了，我们可以走着过去。”  
莫德里奇和他手掌相握，他并非不相信拉基蒂奇，但是要凭空在悬崖上迈出这一步，他还是从心底发憷。  
“怕的话就闭上眼睛，就当是走平路，不会有事的。”拉基蒂奇柔声安抚道，内心里还是为失去了将驯龙师抱着走去自己山洞的机会而略略失望。  
莫德里奇做了个深呼吸，目视着前方，不再看脚下，迈出了第一步。  
他没有落下去，就像拉基蒂奇说的，好像是在走平路，但尽管如此，他还是捏着拉基蒂奇的手掌直到骨节泛白。“你看，没事的。”拉基蒂奇以鼓励的语气说道。  
走到山壁面前时，莫德里奇伸出手，没有触碰到坚硬的岩石，而是看见自己的手掌消失在空间里，这让他想起了去学校时进入车站的方式，外表看上去没有任何异常，但走进去就是另一片天地。  
走了一段空中通道，双脚完全踩在土地上时莫德里奇才觉得那颗一直悬着的心脏终于落到了实处。他环顾着空荡荡的山洞，天然的石柱分割出一个个房间，空间之大足以让一头巨龙在里面生活。  
“你平时就睡在这里？”莫德里奇边走边说道，“难怪你活了这么多年还是什么都不懂，这里什么都没有啊。”  
“你至少有床吧。”他说道，寻找着某个近似于床的岩石，拉基蒂奇摇摇头，“我不睡床啊。”莫德里奇不知道他还想带着自己看什么，越往里走就越空旷，轻声说一句话都似乎带着回音。“那你睡哪里？”他问道。  
拉基蒂奇带着他在两扇巨大的石门前停下，伸手随意扣了扣，石门应声打开，莫德里奇简直要被那冲击着视网膜的一片金色灼伤眼睛，龙的声音颇为自豪，“睡在财宝上啊。”  
“我现在算是知道你为什么对钱丝毫没有概念了。”莫德里奇说道，并非是他仇富，只是很难有人在看到堆得像连绵群山一样的金子无动于衷，莫德里奇忽然被一道光闪了眼睛，看过去才发现那放在角落的一个钻石比他脑袋都大。  
“果然你们龙族都是守财奴。”莫德里奇说道，“那你平时在山洞里都做什么？”  
“睡觉。如果无聊了就数金币，数着数着就睡着了。从没数清过，反正直到现在我也不知道自己到底有多少财宝。”  
莫德里奇一时竟然不知道以什么表情来面对这头富裕而又堕落、还带着一丝傻气的巨龙。  
下一秒，他被拉基蒂奇抱起来，放在了略矮的一堆金子上，拉基蒂奇左右看看，觉得十分满意，“这样就很完美了。”  
“所以我是你掠夺回来的财宝吗。”莫德里奇揪了揪他的脸，不满地说道。  
“当然不是。”拉基蒂奇揉着脸颊反驳道，“你明明是心甘情愿地跟我回来了，不过你也没说错，”他笑起来，搂着莫德里奇的腰，与他平视，“你就是我最珍贵的宝藏。”  
“再说了，”他话锋一转，“我们已经在一起了，这些也是你的财宝啊。”  
“说起这个——”莫德里奇的手臂勾着他的脖子，“你们龙族好像没有结婚这个概念吧。”在他们的研究里，龙族虽然一生大多只有一位伴侣，但相处的时间也不过是发情期和抚育幼崽的那短短两至三个月而已，大部分时间还是分开的。  
“是没有，但是我们如果想要和人类绑定在一起，也有自己的方式。”他似乎早有准备，话音刚落，一卷年份古老的羊皮纸就落在莫德里奇的腿上。他小心地展开，意识到这是传说里龙和人类（绝大多数是骑士）绑定生命时所用的契约。  
“签了这个，从此你是我的人，我是你的龙。”拉基蒂奇笑着说道，期盼地看着他，手上不知道从哪里变出一支羽毛笔。  
莫德里奇仔细地看着里面所列出的条约，别的他都可以理解，比如签订契约之后龙要誓死守护该人的生命；唯独有一条，让他皱了眉头。  
“伊万，这上面为什么说，一旦签订契约，人类就和龙族共享生命。”他抬头看着拉基蒂奇，“意思是，我会活得和你一样久吗？”龙族生命长久，拉基蒂奇这种“稀有品种”的生命更是近乎永恒，可莫德里奇从未想过如果自己拥有了这样长的生命要怎么办。  
莫德里奇的提问让拉基蒂奇有一瞬间的心慌，他以为人类总是渴求更加长久的生命，从没想过莫德里奇会因此而犹疑。“是的，只要我活着，你就不会死去。”他说道，看着莫德里奇重新又低下头阅读这卷契约。  
最终，莫德里奇放下手，叹了口气，“我不知道，伊万，我想和你在一起，但是我不确定自己是否能够接受这样长久的活着。”  
要说不失望，那是不可能的，但拉基蒂奇还是勉强撑起一个笑容，亲吻莫德里奇的侧脸，“没关系，我不会勉强你。”  
莫德里奇抚摸着他的脸，知道如果自己不签订这份契约，那么对于拉基蒂奇来说，看着自己老去、死去，在此后漫长的生命里继续孤身一人，那的确是无比的残忍。“如果我不签它，会怎么样呢？”  
拉基蒂奇的额头抵在他的肩上，轻声道，“不会怎么样，我并不会因此就停止爱你，我会陪伴你度过生命里的每一秒钟。在你离开之后去寻找你的每一任转世，无论你是否会再次爱上我，我都会继续守护你。”  
他笑起来，“我说过了，你是我的珍宝，龙对于自己的珍宝可是很执着的。”  
莫德里奇几乎就要动摇了，但理智还是让他选择了摇头，“抱歉亲爱的，这不是一件小事，我想我还需要再想一想。”

尽管没有签订契约，但拉基蒂奇对于驯龙师的占有欲只增不减，莫德里奇已经放弃和他争辩用了“清理一新”之后自己身上是否还有其他龙族的味道这件事了。莫德里奇十分怀疑拉基蒂奇刻意在自己身上留下了许多味道，尽管他闻不见，但其他龙族的反应很能说明问题。  
如果龙族会聚在一起聊天，那自己一定是它们的八卦对象，莫德里奇对此十分确信。  
甚至拉基蒂奇现在也不愿意那些被莫德里奇看着孵出来的幼龙以热情的态度去亲近他，成年巨龙的威压惊人，拉基蒂奇一个眼神就能止住幼龙们靠近莫德里奇的脚步，只能在原地怯怯地看着他，和他身后脸色不太好的拉基蒂奇。  
而拉基蒂奇对此也非常心里苦，爱情是顺从本心的选择，占有欲是流通在血液里的天性，他也不想让自己显得如此小气，但有的时候他实在是无法克制自己。  
他当然知道莫德里奇有多看重这份工作和有关于龙族的研究，就连他们生活中的大部分聊天内容，也是在讨论龙族不为人知的习性。尽管拉基蒂奇喜欢并且欣赏莫德里奇的这份敬业和热情，但时间久了，未免也会反问自己，对方所看重的，到底是身为伊万.拉基蒂奇的自己，还是这个能够与人类自由沟通的龙族的身份。  
这样陌生又来势汹汹的对一段感情患得患失，拉基蒂奇自己都嫌弃自己，可是心却是半点不听理智使唤，兀自地开始难过。  
他想起莫德里奇每一次提到威尔士绿龙的神采飞扬，忍不住想到，如果它可以变作人类，那莫德里奇还会喜欢上自己吗。  
他出现得不算早，只是出现的时机刚好罢了。  
莫德里奇进门时被他浑身所散发出来的低气压吓了一跳，仔细思索了一下自己最近做了什么，除了花在研究和照顾幼龙上的时间多了一些之外，偶尔会在他面前提一提贝尔，好像也没有别的了。他从来不知道龙族原来还是需要陪伴的种族，莫德里奇走过去，刚想要说话，就被躺在沙发上的拉基蒂奇拉到自己的怀里，他还没来得及发出一声惊呼，就被拉基蒂奇的吻给堵住了。  
沙发不大，容纳下两个成年男子有些勉强，莫德里奇调整了一下姿势，让自己更舒服地趴在他身上，“你怎么了？”亲吻之后他问道，手指抚摸着拉基蒂奇下颚新长出来的浅浅胡茬。“最近看你心情都不太好。”  
拉基蒂奇将心里的疑问说出口，莫德里奇愣了几秒，又重新放松地躺在他怀里，“我可从来不知道，龙族居然还会这么没有自信。”话音刚落，书房里的自动书写羽毛笔和羊皮纸已经飞出来漂浮在半空里，随着准备疾书下新的研究内容。  
拉基蒂奇无奈地看了一眼羽毛笔和羊皮纸，打了个响指，它们便失去了魔法效力、轻飘飘地落在了茶几上，他搂住莫德里奇，“现在就请你不要想着研究了。”他说道，抿抿唇，又开口道，“我也知道这样很蠢。”但他没有办法不去在意，莫德里奇从未将喜欢或是爱说出口，他没有回应过自己的告白，也没有签下那份契约，“如果……”  
“没有如果。”莫德里奇强硬地打断他的话，手臂撑在他的脑侧俯视着他，“我从来都不会去多想‘如果’‘也许’，那都是没有意义的。”  
“我遇见了你，我爱上了你，这就是无法改变的事实。”  
拉基蒂奇心中的小龙扑闪着翅膀到处乱飞，就差仰天长啸——他说爱我！  
莫德里奇的语气和缓下来，脸上重新有了笑意，“感觉你在环境的影响下变得越来越像一个人类了，也不知道这是好是坏。”拉基蒂奇无奈地拥着他，“这个时候就不要想你的学术问题了好吗。”  
“我不是在想学术。”莫德里奇在他的唇上吻了吻，“我是在想你。”  
拉基蒂奇抱着他调转了两人的位置，莫德里奇懵了一瞬，被拉基蒂奇露骨的眼神注视着，他觉得自己好像说错了话。  
他在心里叹了口气，带着拉基蒂奇幻影移形去了床上。  
刚刚被认真告白，龙的动作难免急躁，莫德里奇觉得他几乎是撕下了自己的裤子，算了，承受着拉基蒂奇的吻时他想着，反正可以用魔法恢复。他刚想伸手去拿床头柜里的润滑剂，拉基蒂奇却已经等不及，手指在穴口反复按着，莫德里奇只看见他的眸子里闪了一瞬的金色，然后他的后穴便涌出一股凉意，湿哒哒的水痕一路滑到他的大腿。  
“拉基蒂奇！”莫德里奇忍无可忍地说道，“魔法不是你这么用的！”  
正在兴头上的龙丝毫不在乎他此刻的恼羞成怒，将一枚枚吻落在他的皮肤上，“你们巫师才有这么多条条框框。”他说道，“对于龙来说，魔法是我的，我想怎么用，就怎么用。”他又安抚地亲了亲莫德里奇的一边乳头，“好了，这样不是方便很多吗。”他说道，轻松地将一根手指送进莫德里奇的后穴里。  
魔法所产生的液体让手指进出十分顺畅，拉基蒂奇便急不可耐地又送了一根手指进去，“你、你慢一点……”莫德里奇轻声说道，指挥着拉基蒂奇的动作，“慢慢转一转你的手指，别太着急，找到那个地方。”  
该死的，他真的是在驯龙，莫德里奇无比清晰地意识到，还是在床上，驯服这头龙让他把自己操得更舒服。  
拉基蒂奇的手指在他的后穴里探寻着那一处敏感点，他记得他们第一次的时候，自己毫无经验，是被莫德里奇教着一步步做的，想到这里，他忽然意识到一件事，而此时他的手指触到了莫德里奇的敏感点，让驯龙师发出一声甜腻的呻吟。  
“你以前，和别人做过吗？”他忽然问道，反复刺激着敏感点，莫德里奇没想到他会在这种时候问起这个，但还是选择了诚实，“当然。”杀意一瞬间在拉基蒂奇的脸上浮现，莫德里奇将他拉进一个带着安抚意味的绵长亲吻里，又说道，“不过那是很久之前的事情了。”如果不是拉基蒂奇今天提起来，他自己都要忘记了。  
拉基蒂奇又添了一根手指，三指在他的后穴里旋转着扩张，听着莫德里奇在因为快感而呜咽的声音间隙说着，“那都是还在上学时候的事情了，后来毕业了分隔两地，没多久就分手了。”现在想来，对方大概也是受不了自己对于工作的执着而忽视感情才提出分手的。  
“哦。”拉基蒂奇语气僵硬地说道，手上动作不停。“所以你们第一次是在学校里。”莫德里奇想告诉他并不是，他的第一次是在自己家里。  
但此刻他实在不觉得是一个谈论自己这段过去的好时机，于是他用手臂撑起身体，在拉基蒂奇的唇上咬了一下，“你确定要在这种时候继续谈论关于我前男友的事情吗？”他意有所指地撸动着拉基蒂奇勃发的性器，拉基蒂奇低头在他的颈窝吮出一个吻痕，“我，我一点也不想。”  
莫德里奇重新被他压在床垫上，拉基蒂奇分开他的腿，让那个翕张的小穴口完全出现在自己眼前。驯龙师的一条腿搭在他的肩上，双腿间成了大张的钝角，拉基蒂奇按住他的腿根，缓慢地将自己的性器送进他的后穴，恶劣地让柱身从敏感点上碾过。  
两人的上半身几乎贴在一起，四片唇反复地纠缠，而拉基蒂奇下身的动作却远远称不上温柔，一下下顶弄着莫德里奇，让后者几乎都陷在了床垫里。  
贴合在一起的皮肤让拉基蒂奇更能清晰地感受到莫德里奇身体上那些永远无法消除的伤痕，莫德里奇曾经还以玩笑的口吻对他说过，对于一名驯龙师来说，如果身上伤疤的数量少于十，那就说明他还不够格。  
莫德里奇早已对伤痕习惯，甚至能够将它们当作勋章，可拉基蒂奇却做不到，他的吻向下转移，温柔地吻着驯龙师身上的每一处痕迹。“一定很疼。”他喃喃地说道，下身的律动也放缓了节奏。  
“还好，早就已经不疼了。”莫德里奇说道，拉基蒂奇偏过脸亲吻他大腿上的一条长长的伤痕，他再清楚不过龙族的力道，而莫德里奇却以血肉之躯承受着这些。  
“研究魔法生物都会付出一点代价。”莫德里奇安抚道，让双腿都缠在拉基蒂奇的腰上，不再让他看那些伤痕，只让他注视着自己的眼睛，“一点都不疼了，我保证。”  
拉基蒂奇在他的皮肤上留下一圈齿痕，莫德里奇因着轻微的刺疼嘶了一声，玩笑道，“你也是龙啊，咬了我之后是不是齿痕也会一直留在身上。”拉基蒂奇亲吻他的颈侧，“如果我想，是可以的。”他又吮出一枚吻痕，“可我不会这样做。”  
人类的皮肤如此脆弱，轻而易举就能留下痕迹，散落在莫德里奇的皮肤上，看上去有种凌乱的色情，而不久之后这些吻痕与齿印也会消失；拉基蒂奇能从他身上闻到属于自己的气息，这让他觉得无比的满足。  
身前和身后的敏感点同时被刺激，莫德里奇先于拉基蒂奇射出来，高潮让他变得慵懒，却又忽然开口道，“说起来，你的精液能让我收集一下吗，你们龙族的精液实在是太难采集了，到现在也不知道是什么成分。”  
拉基蒂奇因为他的不解风情而气得用他的皮肤磨牙，“不能。”他说道，重重碾过莫德里奇的敏感点，手指捏住他的乳头作为惩罚，然后内射在他的身体里。  
但是任由龙的心志如何坚强，在心上人略带着恳求地说“就这一次，我收集一下样本。”的时候，还是只能一边唾弃自己的没原则，一边点头同意。  
莫德里奇让他坐在床上，倾身过去吻他，手掌包裹着他的性器撸动，指腹揉弄着那条敏感的小缝，带着学术性的探究又带着全然的心意。拉基蒂奇低低的喘息声落在他的耳垂上，反复唤着驯龙师的名字，“卢卡，卢卡。”  
“Shhhhh——”莫德里奇吻着他的侧脸，“我在这里。”他的手向下探去，玩弄着拉基蒂奇的囊袋，让他因为会阴处传来的快感而颤抖。  
“我只会和喜欢的人做这种事。”莫德里奇说道，让另一只手也加入了服侍拉基蒂奇性器的动作里，“在认识你之后，只会和你做。”  
也许他应该给患得患失的龙一点甜头，驯龙师思索着，驯养从来都是糖与鞭子交替的过程。他这样想着，让亲吻一路顺着拉基蒂奇的皮肤往下，最后趴在拉基蒂奇的双腿之间，给了他一个微笑之后，含住拉基蒂奇的龟头吮吸。  
拉基蒂奇几乎从床垫上弹起来，他的手扶在莫德里奇的肩上，比起将对方推开，更像是想要让他含得更深。  
驯龙师含进龟头和一部分柱身，没有这根性器深入到自己的喉咙里，用手撸动着没有被口腔包裹的部分，另一只手将他的囊袋裹在掌心里反复玩弄。  
尽管莫德里奇在这方面也没有多少经验，但单单是这个举动就已经足够取悦拉基蒂奇，他略显得笨拙地吸吮舔弄着肉柱，小心地不让自己的牙齿碰到它，拉基蒂奇因为快感而发出的呻吟让他有了许多勇气。  
莫德里奇没有去在意时间，只觉得自己因为口交而脸颊酸涩，那些因为吸吮而发出的水声让他都觉得脸红，拉基蒂奇向后仰去，喃喃着说卢卡我快要到了。莫德里奇很清楚口中性器的变化，他让那根肉柱退出自己的口腔，在拉基蒂奇射精时招来一个玻璃瓶收集了他的精液。“不过你现在是人，成分应该也和人类一样？”莫德里奇思考着，看着白色的浊液一滴不剩地进到瓶子里，比人类的精液多了不少，莫德里奇这才想起拉基蒂奇留在自己后穴里的精液还未洗去，让他红了耳朵。  
他来不及和拉基蒂奇温存，匆匆起身，也不管液体顺着腿根一路滑下去，随意抓过睡袍披上，“我先去把这个放好。”  
拉基蒂奇同样起身，跟在他的身后，也不管自己身上未着一物，看着莫德里奇在瓶子上贴上标签，然后小心地放进橱柜里。  
他从背后拥住莫德里奇，下身那根精神的物什让莫德里奇差点摔了手里的瓶子，“伊、伊万……”他磕磕绊绊地唤着拉基蒂奇的名字，龙相当满意他的反应，反复亲吻他的耳朵，“原来优秀的驯龙师先生不知道吗。”他语气愉悦地说道，“龙族的生育率极低，为了能够确保受孕成功，在交配的这段时间里，我们都是没有冷却期的。”  
他说着，从身后宽下莫德里奇的睡袍，让它落在两人的脚边，“等等！”如果要说哪里是莫德里奇最不想和拉基蒂奇做爱的地方，那绝对就是书房，但拉基蒂奇铁了心要让他足够羞耻，以完全掌控的姿态从后面操进莫德里奇的穴口，还提醒道，“卢卡，你应该不想在这种情况下幻影移形吧。”  
龙是不能给甜头的。莫德里奇在被拉基蒂奇按在书桌上操的时候想着，对方握着他的胯骨在他体内冲撞，还不断地诱哄着让他叫出来，让莫德里奇几乎想咬他。  
拉基蒂奇似乎看出了他的想法，大方地将手臂递到他的嘴边，“我不怕疼。”他说道，在驯龙师肌肉紧实的背部留下一连串的吻。  
床事上绝对不能给龙任何一点甜头，莫德里奇在又一次被拉基蒂奇操射时坚定地告诉自己。

等他们终于疲倦地躺在床上，拉基蒂奇被驯龙师扯着脸警告，“以后不准再在书房对我做这种事！”  
“知道了。”拉基蒂奇将他揽在怀里，让莫德里奇的头枕着自己的手臂，回答道。书房不可以，也就是说，其他地方是可以的。  
“想一想也是很奇妙。”莫德里奇抚摸着他的小臂说道，“龙这样庞大的身躯和强盛的力量都汇聚在人类的身体里。”尤其在拉基蒂奇催动魔力、让手臂上浮现出金色纹路时，格外的令人着迷。  
“Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus.”他轻声说道，柔顺的发丝蹭着拉基蒂奇的胸口，“是我母校的校训，意思是眠龙勿扰。”他戳一戳拉基蒂奇的胸肌，“用来形容你这样的龙格外的合适，看起来好说话，其实一点都不好惹。”  
拉基蒂奇亲吻他的额头，觉得此刻内心无比地满足，“而你是我生命中最重要的宝藏。”  
——值得用一生一世来守护的宝藏。

——End——

**Author's Note:**

> *眠龙勿扰是霍格沃茨校训，引语是它的拉丁语原版  
*酒水饮料零食都取自HP。  
*驯龙师在HP应该是叫“专业训龙师”，设定灵感来自罗恩的二哥查理，身上因为龙而留下伤疤的设定同样来自与此。  
*Alohomora就是HP中的开锁咒——阿拉霍洞开  
*龙的种类和魔咒都来自HP世界观  
*龙岩岛改自冰与火之歌里龙石岛这个地点  
*多味豆致敬的是HP1里邓布利多吃到了鼻屎味的多味豆  
*魔鬼网来自HP1他们去找魔法石时遇见的植物  
*吃巧克力蛙的场景致敬HP1里哈利第一次吃巧克力蛙  
*鸡血+白兰地喂幼龙是HP1里海格养诺伯时提到的  
*Mommy is here致敬神兽1里纽特学长对鸟蛇宝宝说的  
*龙在爱爱时候没有冷却期当然是我瞎编的


End file.
